


Worse Than Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: ? - Freeform, A kind of good ending?, Abusive Relationships, Alright mabye this is a bit dark, Alright this is turning darker than i thought it would, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Armageddon, Because later is maybe going to be a bit of violence, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Disposable demon is named Erik, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is Gabriel, Heaven vs Hell, Heaven wins, Hurt Crowley, I am not so sure about the happy ending anymore, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), It would send them to prision in real life, Its's not important though, Jealous Michael, Let's just hope that no one actually dies, Like just dont do this, Like seriously unhealthy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Multi, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Not as dark as it actually sounds, Not beta'd yet(?), Other, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Beelzebub (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Gabriel, Rating May Change, Seriously what they are doing isnt helping anyone, She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), So there is still a little light, Someone just tell them to stop, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), The world ends like literally, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Unhealthy Relationships, Well more like a semi good ending., Well the ending also isnt going to be totally dark, Well this ain't gonne end well for at least one side, What in gods name are they even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heaven won.On paper that sounds like a good thing in reality not so much though.But one side begins to remember.Let's just say that the angels want back what they think is theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

The war had happened. Well, it really hadn’t been that much of a surprise. Adam wasn’t able to defeat Satan and also lost control of his powers in the end ten million angels fought against ten million demons. Heaven won. Hell, never had a chance, not even a little one. They had been the fallen, lost souls without any hope of redemption. The angels had simply slaughtered them. Well most of them. It was clear how the war would end but it was worse for the survivors. Hell didn’t exist anymore and the earth consisted mostly out of consecrated ground. Even only taking one step on the ground would burn a demon’s feet.

He didn’t know where his angel was and Crowley didn’t want to cling to a useless hope when he wasn’t sure that he himself would survive the next day. The others had forgotten very fast that he had tried to stop the end of the world. Crowley was the originator of sin and not some normal or weak demon. But in comparison with the others he was in good, if not great health.

He had run into Erik barely hours after the war had started, the other demon had pleaded for help and he really hadn’t been one of those who had wanted the war, or had seen forward towards it. Even if the reason for it had been that he had just known that he was most likely going to die. But Erik’s powers were not useless, helpful even. The two or three of them, it varied from time to time had hidden for weeks in abandoned cities and had tried to not step on the now holy ground. Erik had lost one of his doubles, if he tried to duplicate himself there were only two now. But Crowley wasn’t one to complain about this.

When the war had finally ended Dagon had searched him out. She had been hurt, but not too bad and she was way better now. Well at least as healthy as she could be in such a world. But the demon who Dagon had carried around half the globe to get them to safety was in a worse state. Maybe even in the worst state he had ever seen a demon in, black blood had been everywhere but they were still alive. Crowley hadn’t seen it at first but it had been truly horrifying. And it was a demon who said that. The wings of the prince of hell had been ripped out, literally ripped, not even cut of, it had looked like someone had just grabbed them and ripped them out of their body. The fly hat hadn’t been there anymore and there had been only one fly that sat on the skin just above their collar, or what had still been left of their shirt. Crowley hadn’t hesitated a moment to let both of them in.

He didn’t regret it. He and Erik, Dagon had needed to rest more than anything even if she didn’t want to, had patched the Lord of flies up as good as they had been able to do and had let them rest for the time being. Dagon hadn’t been able to tell him and Erik what had happened, she hadn’t been there and had just found the prince lying on the ground in some woods after they had already been hurt. That had happened 2 months ago. And Beelzebub had finally woken up.

“Why am I still alive?” was the first thing they asked upon seeing him.

They were leaning against Dagon’s shoulder and Erik was sitting a few feet away on the floor. They were on the top floor of what had been a business building once and they were able to walk and stand without problems. It was far enough away from the ground. Funny that someday demons would hide in the sky and not in hell. Beelzebub looked like they had just fallen again, maybe even worse. Dagon brushed a hand through the prince’s hair as if to calm them down. They let her.

“Why do you think that you should be dead Lord Beelzebub?” Erik asked.

His shyness had gotten better after the world had ended maybe it had also something to do with the fact that he had seen how Hastur had been slaughtered by an angel but Crowley wasn’t sure.

“That bastard ripped my wings out, he just gripped them as I was about to strike him down and pulled. He ripped them out like it was nothing, like any child could have done it. Why didn’t he finish the job?” they spoke.

Their chest was fully wrapped in bandages and it was visible that even the tiniest movement brought them pain.

“Who ripped your wings out?” Crowley questioned.

He had thought that it needed more than one angel to do this to the ex-right hand of the devil, this was bad. Beelzebub bit their lip and pulled Dagon’s hand away from their hair. They still didn’t answer and just looked around in the room that had been an office space once.

They whispered something into Dagon’s ear and the only thing that Crowley was able to pick up was a quiet “purple”. She looked at them and nodded absently. Erik raised an eyebrow while he watched them.

Beelzebub then turned to him, they clearly weren’t able to stand and sucked air into their lungs though they didn’t need to breath.

“Gabriel” only came as a whisper over their lips.

Crowley blinked and took a few steps back. What in Satan’s name?

“Alright. Why are you still alive? I am 100% sure that that arch wanker wouldn’t spare a demon and never the Prince of hell. How in hells name did you got out of this situation.” He asked.

“That’s the problem I don’t know. The only thing I remember after that is falling out of the sky and then everything turned black. I certainly thought that I was dead.” They stopped and hissed in pain, well for them it was more like buzzing in pain “It’s nearly a wonder that the idiot didn’t finish his job. Maybe someone else attacked him, I don’t know it Crowley.”

They stopped talking again and leaned back against the Lord of Files. Beelzebub seemed to be in more pain then before and Dagon was trying to help them as best as she could which wasn’t much. They stayed like this for what felt like hours.

Erik was the one who stood up and spoke up some time later.

“Maybe food would help” he suggested.

Beelzebub blinked a few times tiredly, Dagon looked unsure and Crowley was just caught unprepared. Demons didn’t need food what was he talking about.

“The prince is a demon of gluttony right? Maybe actual food or something that was at least eatable would help them heal faster. I am not sure about it but people have worked in this building once. Some food should be here I think” Erik explained.

“He is right food does help. But I don’t need it that much” they replied.

Crowley looked at them.

“It really shouldn’t be that hard to find some spoiled disgusting food for you here. I don’t think any of the humans had time to eat something before they were killed.” He said.

Dagon gave Beelzebub a questioning look and opened her mouth after the prince of hell had nodded.

“They need something sweet and not something spoiled. I can watch over them while you search something. Maybe clean their wounds up again if they are alright with it.” she spoke.

Crowley sighed.

“Alright we are going to look one floor downstairs. If anything happens just scream. Because if I am sincere, I think that we are the last demons left. And we need to stick together at least now, what happened between us before Armageddon doesn’t matter anymore.” He didn’t like that he was the one who for some reason acted like a leader right now.

After all, two people in this room had been way above him in the hierarchy of hell. But hell didn’t really exist anymore. Erik, well two Eriks followed him towards the door.

“Do you think they lost a lot of their power?” he asked as he was sure that neither Dagon nor Beelzebub were able to hear them.

“I am not sure. An angel losing his wings would be worse for them. But I think the prince will at least be able to fight again when they are better. After all, if you ignore the fact that they don’t have wings anymore then it is really just a flesh wound. They are definitely able to heal.”

The voice of the Erik who spoke was full of sorrow though and Crowley could understand it.

Beelzebub had been the second in command in hell since the very beginning, the only one above them was Satan himself, they weren’t a good boss per say but it never seemed like they hated anyone down there. The prince had just been tired, they had always been tired.

They took the stairs to get to the other floor and his feet were still fine as the three walked into what had been another office area once. Most of the chairs and tables were lying on the sides and one a part of the windows was broken. Crowley opened one of the drawers. A few lose papers were in there and a cellphone with a slightly broken screen. The snake of Eden didn’t even try to turn it on, what if it belonged to someone who had family. Every single human was dead but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at something like this. He found a coffee machine, or rather the pieces of what had been a once a coffee machine. Crowley rubbed a hand over his eyes.

He was thinking about Aziraphale again. The angel was dead and he needed to find a way to make his brain shut up. There was simply no way that someone like his angel was able to survive the war. For now, he needed to focus on something else. Maybe Aziraphale had been right, maybe he was too soft for a demon. But that wasn’t something bad, well at least not at the moment.

“Are you coming Crowley?” asked one of the Eriks.

Crowley was ripped out of his thoughts and turned around.

“Yes sure. Have you found something yet?” he replied.

Erik held a hand out. There was a package of chewing gum in it, well it was better than nothing but he was pretty sure that they weren’t going to stop now. A few minutes later he opened another cabinet and waved Erik towards him.

“I think I found a jackpot my friend” Crowley said.

It was filled to the brink with sweets and Crowley handed both of the Eriks a few bars of chocolate. Most of the things seemed to be eatable and he put most of the things in the hands of the other two demons. Then he spotted something. There was something hidden behind a few bags of chips, they hadn’t planned on taking them because chips weren’t something you would normally call sweet, and he pushed them to the side to grab what had been hidden behind them. It was a bottle of wine, good wine. He took it with him, not to give it Beelzebub though but maybe all of them needed a bit of alcohol after what had happened. They needed to get the Prince of hell at least back to a part of their original power and the threat of heaven finding them was still more than just a mortal danger.

Crowley didn’t want to think about what would happen if they found them, if it wouldn’t be death than it would be something worse. They headed towards the stairs and went back up. Crowley was pretty sure that heaven wasn’t going to leave them alone for all eternity.

Beelzebub buzzed in pain. Their back had gotten worse in the last few minutes and Dagon was still trying to calm them down.

“I think we still have one or two sets of fresh bandages. It would be better if I could check the wounds again. Only if that is alright for you my Lord” she added.

Beelzebub just nodded and tried to sit up as straight as possible. She felt sorry for them, really sorry. No one had actually ever lost their wings before or rather got them ripped out. She didn’t want to imagine the pain it brought them. The female demon stood up from the floor and walked towards one of the desks. They used it to store medical supplies. Mostly only for safety reasons nonetheless. She picked a fresh roll of bandages up and also took a few fresh wipes with her.

It had taken Beelzebub longer than it should have to wake up and Dagon hoped that she would finally be able to take the rest of the blood off. There hadn’t been able to actually see the actual wounds, the bleeding had never stopped when she had taken the bandages off the last times and Dagon just hoped that she could finally take a lot at the actual damage that was still there from what that arch wanker had dared to do to their prince. She carefully took off the bandages one after the other and was this time actually able to get all of the black blood off. The places where their wings had been would definitely scar. But that wasn’t the reason she kept starring at the skin between their shoulder blades.

There was a mark, it looked like someone had turned it on the side but it was still very clear what it was. Dagon sucked air into her lungs and began to clean the wounds again. The mark was some order of different symbols put beside each other and though she didn’t know what it exactly meant it was definitely something heavenly. It was the name of an angel written in some an old language, demons weren’t able read it anymore. Well, they were in most cases able to write their old name in it, which they didn’t remember at all, but nothing else.

She patched the prince of hell back up and fixated the bandages. Beelzebub just fell back against her, their eyes were closed and Dagon mumbled a few things into their ear. Trying to calm them down. Why were they suddenly in so much more pain then before? Had she done something wrong?

“I am fine, just exhausted” they said.

Dagon brushed a hand through their hair but her thoughts wandered to something else. Why in Satan’s name would an angel place their name on the back of a demon. There was simply no reason for doing something like this?

Well, one thing came to her mind but she just hoped that her suspicion was wrong. But the color of the mark clearly wasn’t on her side. The mark on the prince’s back was purple, that was the most disturbing thing for her at the moment. But Dagon tried to push these thoughts into the back of her mind. It wasn’t going to help anyone if she just overreacted.

Dagon looked down at them, she was loyal to them, maybe even more so then to Satan himself and yes Dagon wanted to make them trust her, to make them know what she would do for them. She wouldn’t call it love, at least not in a sense that humans would have been able to understand. But Dagon would give their life for them if it ever came to such a situation.

And some angel just placing a mark on them without their consent wasn’t going to change anything about it. Lord Beelzebub would always be a prince of hell, heaven simply had no right to put a claim on them. If they belonged to anyone then it was hell, the pits and the eternal suffering they had been the first demon to crawl out of them after Satan. The order in hell, though it had never been really that much, had been their achievement alone. Heaven had thrown them out, now they weren’t going to get them back. Not after what they had gone through.

“We found something. Should be enough I think”, Crowley said.

He and the Eriks placed the sweets on one of the tables. Beelzebub was sleeping in Dagon’s lap and she signed them that all of them should sit down.

“We should let them sleep for now. Can we talk in the corridor? It seems like we have another problem” she replied.

Crowley nodded, still slightly confused and waited as Dagon carefully lifted the prince up and placed their head on a pillow before dropping a blanket over them. The snake of Eden turned towards the now only one Erik.

“Could you watch over them while we talk. Just if anything happens, I don’t want to risk anyone” he spoke.

Erik just smiled at him and nodded.

“Someone had placed their mark between the prince’s shoulder. An angel dared to put it on them.”, she hissed. 

Crowley looked at her, this was just making everything worse.

“Do you know who’s mark it is?”, he asked.

Dagon looked around, as if to make sure that no one was listening to them and sighed.

“The mark was purple. I have a feeling that it was Gabriel. He was the one who ripped their wings out after all”, Dagon replied.

“But Gabriel would have killed them, probably in a mostly fair battle, or at least one of which he thinks that it is fair. But ripping their wings off and not killing them is the move of a coward. Gabriel is a lot of things but clearly not a coward” he meant.

What she was saying didn’t make that much sense. Dagon sighed again.

“Alright. I was fighting like for most of the time but at some point, something changed. The angels changed. The look in their eyes, it wasn’t hatred anymore. It looked like they were remembering something. Like I am not a hundred percent sure. But I know the way that Michael had looked at me. That wasn’t normal, it wasn’t any bloodlust. I don’t know exactly what the look in her eyes meant but it felt worse than bloodlust. I don’t remember how I even got out of there. I found Lord Beelzebub a few hours later, after I had just left, I saw someone land where they had been. I think that I know why he ripped their wings out” she explained.

Crowley didn’t understand at first but than it was like someone just flipped a switch in his mind and it was clear as glass.

“Oh my”, he mumbled.

Dagon forced herself to smile a little and spoke again.

“If you take someone’s wings they can’t fly away. They can’t leave you ever again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing that kind of angst so if i am allowed to beg for a bit of feedback. 
> 
> I am not really sure if i should really continue this. 
> 
> So, hope you still enjoyed reading it and feel free to leave comments and Kudos. 
> 
> Have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale comes into the picture. 
> 
> But is that a good or a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and thank you so much for over 100 reads already and for all the kudos and nice comments.

„So, you think he actually wanted to take them with him but for some reason he didn’t. Maybe something held him back. I think we shouldn’t talk with Beelzebub about this. I don’t know how they would react. We don’t need anything that would draw the angels attention to us.” Crowley replied.

Dagon looked at him and frowned. They also didn’t know what to do now. The only thing that all of them could hope for was that Gabriel, it was most likely Gabriel, wasn’t able to find them just because of the mark.

“I don’t think Gabriel is our only problem if I am right, it would mean that all of them remembered. Crowley you were the only one who had some kind of relationship with an angel you know the most about them. Why do you think one of the wankers would act like this?” she asked.

“Aziraphale really isn’t the best example if you search for a normal, ordinary angel. He wasn’t like them, not so cold and angelic. He liked books and cozy things, a hot chocolate there and there and he loved food. Not at all what you search for in a perfect angel.” He told her.

Dagon looked out of one of the windows.

“That doesn’t help at all. I am worried about our prince. What if the angel comes back? What if he takes them? What If he doesn’t come alone?”, she said the words so fast that Crowley could barely understand it.

“Are you worried because of Michael?” he questioned.

Dagon bit her lip and hit her hand against the window glass. She was scared, a duke of hell was actually scared.

Crowley was still standing there. They stayed like this for a few minutes about 15 of them until Dagon spoke up again.

“You weren’t there. Everyone of them had been frozen for less than the blink of an eye and then they had looked around. I had thought that we would have a chance to strike them down. But how she had stared at me. It wasn’t something angelic it was totally demonic. Something between greed and lust. It was lust, angels aren’t supposed to have that, not supposed to even be able to experience it. I know Lust when I see it Crowley and it was scary. She looked like she wanted to, I am not going to say it out loud. If the same had happened with Gabriel and Beelzebub I don’t want to know how it would have ended if I wouldn’t have found them before him. He would most likely have dragged them up to heaven. That would be worse than death. Demons don’t die when they are in heaven, but they suffer for eternity, it would be worse than everything everyone ever experienced in hell. I would rather drink holy water than go up there” Dagon looked like she was either about to cry or kill someone and he didn’t know how to deal with this.

“We are going to be fine. It’s very unlikely that anyone would be able to find us” he said.

“Crowley!” someone screamed.

It sounded like Erik.

“Fuck”, he cursed and ran back towards the door.

Whatever had happened was bad. Really bad. Demons didn’t scream very often.

Erik, who was only one demon at the time stood with his back leaned against the wall and watched an at the moment sleeping prince out of the corner of his eye. That he survived had only been pure luck nothing else. He lost one version of him but luckily didn’t end up at the tip of angel’s sword, spear or arrow. Erik sighed he wouldn’t be a good guard if anything would happen. He hadn’t been called a disposable demon for nothing and his fall had been nothing more than just pathetic.

“I don’t think that brooding will help anyone” they said after some time.

Erik hadn’t even noticed that they were awake. Beelzebub sat up, in more pain that they had ever felt since their fall and the buzzing got a bit louder.

“Are you well?” Erik asked.

“I don’t feel like I am going to die anymore. But we are still in grave danger. If the angels find us, they wouldn’t hesitate a mere moment to kill us once and for all. I didn’t plan to die today but if something happens you three need to leave. I would just be a useless burden. Getting rid of the prince of hell should be enough to keep them occupied long enough for you to get out alive. And that’s an order.” they replied.

He was shocked. Not even Crowley would think of leaving someone behind and he had every right to do not like the prince. He sat down next the Beelzebub and shook his head.

“We most likely are the only demons left and we will leave no one behind. No matter how much we may have hated them before the war.” he spoke.

Beelzebub looked at him.

“No, you are wrong. There need to be as many survivors as possible and taking me with you will not help in this case” they buzzed again, this time seemingly in more pain and he tried to put a hand on their shoulder.

Beelzebub pushed it away.

“Don’t touch me” they said and added a barely audible “please” a second after that.

Erik put his hands in his lab and breathed in. His eyes were focused on the glass walls and he looked through it. Something was coming towards them. Something that kind of looked like an angel. Erik stood up, pulling Beelzebub to their feet with him and they dug their fingernails into his arm.

“Sorry” he mumbled at them as he pulled them further into the room.

Far away from the windows. Then there was the sound of crashing glass and Erik did the only thing that he thought useful at the moment. He pushed Beelzebub behind one of the desks and ran to the other side of the room.

“Crowley!” he screamed.

The angel simply brushed the pieces of glass of his clothing and looked around. Then he spotted Erik and simply walked over, the angel’s wings were hidden again but he didn’t attack him. Not even a little.

“Terribly sorry to burst in like this but have you happened to see the demon Crowley or know where he is?” the angel asked.

Erik blinked, then he blinked again. What?

“I am, he is. We are they I don’t “ his mouth couldn’t form an actual sentence or something that made sense right now.

The angel simply smiled at him.

“And Lord Beelzebub I do not plan on hurting you, there is no need to hide from me” the angel said.

“The other traitor.” They said as they somehow managed to get to their feet and not fell over only a second later.

Erik looked around again, he didn’t know what they were talking about. Someone, Crowley of all people kicked the freaking door in and ran into the room. Dagon followed him.

"Aziraphale” he whispered and just stared at the angel.

Crowley looked shocked like he was looking at a ghost. Well he had seen ghosts before so that wasn’t that correct. The snake of Eden nearly threw himself into the angel’s arms hugging him tightly.

“I thought you were death. I thought that they had killed you angel”, Crowley whispered into his hair.

The angel hushed him.

“I am fine you don’t need to worry about me I thought that you had died. I am happy to know that I was wrong.” Aziraphale replied.

Dagon was at Beelzebub’s side again and helped them stand. Crowley smiled and let his head rest on the angel’s shoulder.

“That is all really sweet but does the angel know what had happened to the other angels?” Dagon asked.

“Oh, are you talking about the memories? You surely need to. There is nothing intentionally bad about it but none of you remember and that is a problem at least for them. I am terribly sorry if any of you got hurt. It surely wasn’t planned.” Aziraphale explained.

“What exactly are you talking about. The angels acted the whole time like they normally do. Nothing was off about anything” Beelzebub said.

Maybe they were partly lying to themselves.

“You guys are talking about memories. Does that mean that there were couples where one of them had fallen and the other didn’t? Does this mean a lot of demons have and had to deal with possessive and obsessive angels or what?” to say that Erik looked confused would be a fast understatement.

“You could call it that and it might become an even bigger problem in the near future. But firstly, does anyone want a cup of tea? I would like to find out if you know if there might be an angel searching for you or maybe even know who that angel might be” Aziraphale said and gave them a kind smile.

“No” answered Dagon still holding Beelzebub up.

She didn’t trust the angel a bit. What if he was a spy? What if he and Crowley had known each other before the fall and had been Lovers? What if the only reason for the angel still acting rather normal was that he knew that Crowley still loved him or loved him again. Whatever would be accurate in such a situation. So, Dagon was keeping her distance for safety reasons.

Erik shook his head. Beelzebub did the same.

“Michael. For me its Michael” Dagon said.

Aziraphale moved his hands around.

“Alright but you are terribly wrong Lord Beelzebub. Someone is indeed searching for you.” the angel replied.

“What are you talking about? I would have noticed if any angel was acting that weird. I am not ztupid” the buzz was getting louder again.

“I didn’t call you that but you maybe didn’t think that it was anything important.” He replied.

“Can you tell us who is searching for them angel? It could be helpful” Crowley asked.

He thought that he actually knew who it was but better to be safe about it.

“Alright but please don’t get to angry. You are still in a healing process.” Aziraphale took a deep breath and looked towards Crowley “I was in heaven after the war had started. Not because I wanted to. I somehow managed to survive. Don’t ask me how. I ran into Michael after the fighting had ended and she was acting a bit off. She told me that she remembered and was searching someone. Then she left again. I wanted to get to earth as soon as possible but Gabriel stopped me. He told me basically the same thing that Michael had said but he also knew where is was going and asked me to tell him if I came across someone while I was on earth. He told me that he needed to find the prince of hell and gave me this.” Aziraphale explained and took something out of the breast pocket of his vest.

It was a single black feather.

Beelzebub shot forwards and ripped it from his hand, pressing the feather against their chest and returning to Dagon.

“This is mine” they said “that bastard ripped my wings out like it was nothing”

The buzzing got louder.

“Oh, he told me that you had been hurt but I didn’t think that it would be something like that” the angel said.

“So, to make this clear. There are basically two archangels hunting us down and they would do whatever it takes to find us. That’s just great” Crowley sighed and he had every right in the world to do so.

“More or less” Aziraphale replied.

Crowley smiled at him and finally stepped out of the hug.

“I am going to make a few cups of tea. Does anyone else wants a hot cholate?” The angel asked.

Beelzebub lifted their hand and turned their back to him after they had been sure that he had seen it.

Aziraphale left the room after that, probably to make the drinks.

It was easy to create holy water and he even had some of it with him. But not more than a drop, or it would be deadly and no one wanted them dead. So, he was just going to put a drop of holy water in each of the drinks. Raph- Crowley wouldn’t hurt it that much. They would just feel a slightly burning pain and everything would turn dark for a few hours. But there was simply no way to run from heaven forever. It was better for everyone involved. The demons would remember it at some point and Crowley would be with him. Everything was going to be fine and the angel was doing the right thing. He hadn’t even lied, just not told them everything.

Aziraphale pulled a phone he wasn’t very keen on using out and texted someone. He had around 10 minutes which should be more than enough time for him to do everything. Aziraphale miracled a tablet on into his hands. The drinks were hot and he normally wouldn’t just miracle them but it was very unlikely that he was able to find still eatable milk or working electricity in this building. He looked at it and sighed. He took a little bottle out of his pocket and opened it. Holy water. The angel put one drop in each of the drinks, even his own. It wasn’t not like it would do him any harm. After that Aziraphale walked back into to the demons. It wasn’t like they knew anything.

“Angel you are back” Crowley said smilingly.

Beelzebub rolled their eyes and Dagon didn’t seem to find it worth her attention at all. Aziraphale handed him and Erik a cup of tea. She only took her cup after a look from Crowley that said something like, take it or I’ll kill you. Beelzebub took one of the hot chocolates and looked at it. Aziraphale took a sip of his drink.

“It’s just hot chocolate and tea. None of this is going to kill you” which was right.

The angel sat down a few inches away from Aziraphale and the demon drank a bit of his tea. Dagon took a sip to only minutes after that. Beelzebub was just about to drink something, the liquid was touching their lips already as Crowley grabbed his throat as if he was in pain and just fell over, the angel caught him. Erik dropped like a dead fly and they spit what little they had got in their mouth right out onto the floor. Dagon was glaring at the angel and stood up just a second before collapsing onto the floor. Beelzebub threw the cup onto the floor and got on their feet, stumbling back.

They felt it for a moment, in the drinks had been holy water. They shouldn’t have trusted an angel in the first place. Angels don’t lie but that didn’t mean that they needed to tell everything or the whole truth. They weren’t dead which was good but what were they supposed to do?

“You fucking Baztard” they buzzed but weren’t stupid enough to just attack an angel. Not in the state they were in.

“This is the best for everyone. All of you could die if a random or stupid angel found you. It is safer upstairs for everyone involved” Aziraphale said.

“No, it’s not. He isn’t an angel anymore. Bringing him to heaven would be worse than every torture that hell has to offer, worse than falling all over again. If you loved him you wouldn’t hurt him” Beelzebub replied.

“You don’t know anything Lord Beelzebub. I will not lose him again. It would have been better if you had just drunken what I gave you. You would wake up in heaven like nothing had happen. But Gabriel has to deal with this now. He and Michael should be here in less than a minute. If you want to run, which I wouldn’t advise you to do, you should do it now” spoke the angel while he brushed his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

This was bad, no this was the worst possibility right now, like the actual worse. Beelzebub sprinted out of the room and up the stairs, they tried to be as quite as possible and heard the voices as they reached the next floor.

“You think Aziraphale has everything under control?” one of them asked.

“He is a principality and the demon trusts him there shouldn’t have been any complications Michael.” That was Gabriel.

But getting out of here was way more important than discoporating him. They continued to run up the stairs. Beelzebub didn’t know how much time they had left before Gabriel noticed that they weren’t with the others. They were standing on the roof of the building with only the sky above them. There was no way out, they didn’t have wings anymore and the ground was holy. It was also very unlikely that they managed to get downstairs before he caught up with them. They walked towards the edge of the roof and looked onto what had been a city once. They placed their hands onto the railing and closed their eyes.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. The time before the fall hadn’t mattered before, why did it now, all of a sudden without a waring. With only one side remembering. They couldn’t let someone drag them to heaven it would be worse than death, way worse.

Beelzebub heard steps behind them.

“You should step away from that, you could fall down” Gabriel said.

Was he for real right now? He had ripped their wings out. The buzzing sound that was in the air became audible and louder, a lot louder. The prince of hell turned around and leaned themselves against the railing, a little bit of hellfire beginning to form in the palm of their hands.

“You think I am scared of falling, Bastard?” they asked. Gabriel walked towards them, he didn’t run, but he was walking fast.

“Because I am not, I have done it before.” They buzzed. The metal of the railing became liquid and they fell back, into nothing but air.

They closed their eyes again. Everything was better than going up to heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People wake up. It's better than it sounds i hope.

The first thing they noticed was that they weren’t falling anymore, they were laying on a rather soft surface and the pain in their back was still there.

They didn’t know where they were when they regained their consciousness and they weren’t able to move a mere inch. Their whole body hurt and it felt like someone or something had thrown them in a pit or bucket full of acid.

It was a burning pain and for them it felt like it was trying to destroy their soul from the insides and they were hardly able to breath. They didn’t need to but it had always helped them to calm down.

A soft warm breeze hit them in the face, their fingers balled into a fist and pulled at the ground they were laying on. They were able to tear a few strands of it out and it definitely was grass.

They had fallen of an office building that had been in a city there was no way that they were just laying at the bottom of it and had blacked out because they crashed into the ground. They wouldn’t be laying on so much grass if that had been the case.

Beelzebub desperately tried to open their eyes. They weren’t able to. Their breathing got faster, if they would be human the state, they were in would have been considered a panic attack or even worse. They didn’t know what was going on.

They felt hot and cold at the same time and they were finally able to uncurl the fist their hand was still placed in and their fingers fell loosely back against the ground.

Beelzebub just stayed there, laying on the floor and tried to not move. Firstly, because it wasn’t possible for them to stand, walk or even crawl at the moment and secondly because everything hurt. This pain was nothing against what they had experienced in their fall and the centuries in hell after that. They barely felt the searing pain in their back anymore and everything else just hurt so much.

They needed to know where they were. They needed to know if they were to be able to get out of here. Beelzebub took all the strength they had left in their body and pried their eyes open.

The light was so bright that it nearly burned their eyes and after they had blinked a few times they were finally able to see what was above them at least. There was a domed glass roof separating them and the sky. What else they were able to see from their position was that it seemed to be some kind of garden or giant greenhouse.

Their eyes fell close only moments after that. The pain was too much to bare, even for a prince of hell and that meant something. They weren’t going to cry right now, they were a Lord of Hell, the prince even, the second in command only to Satan and they just couldn’t give in to pain and sob like a little child.

They heard something or someone. Whatever it was came closer to them and before they could even try to open their eyes again or move away whatever it was had seemingly knelt or sat down next to the.

“You don’t need to be scared. I am not going to hurt you, I never would” they knew this voice.

Their eyes shot open again, at least the brightness was bearable now and they tried to kick him away. Gabriel stared at them, grabbed their ankle and pulled them towards him. It hurt. Beelzebub tried to kick them again, to somehow get their foot free of his grasp and were able to kick him in the face. What probably hurt more because they still had their shoes on. Gabriel fell back and they somehow managed to get back on their feet. Maybe it was the demon equivalent to adrenalin but they really didn’t have enough time to care about that.

Their feet were still burning and they ran not knowing where they were going but they just ran. Beelzebub didn’t fully understand what was going on but they still remembered what Aziraphale had said. Aziraphale the angels who’s fault it was that they even were here at the moment. They were probably in heaven, which would explain the burning pain and the overall brightness of this place.

They ran into the first building that they saw. It was a rather tiny chapel which normally would be a bigger problem but since the whole ground was consecrated in this place it was the only hiding space that was there. Which didn’t make it a good one. They weren’t going to get out of here unharmed. What did he even want from them?

Beelzebub opened the door, their hands burning while they were doing so and stepped into the chapel. There were way too many holy things in here. They hid behind one of the benches and didn’t dare to breath at the moment. Not that they needed to.

They heard the door open only moments after they had hidden as best as possible and they saw Gabriel walking through the building, that kind of only was one big room, out of the corner of their eye and they pried their eyes off him. Maybe he wasn’t going to see them, maybe they were able to get out of here. Even if they were a demon was it truly forbidden for them to hope.

Aziraphale had said something about the angels remembering. He had most likely been talking about the time before the fall. They didn’t have any memories of it and they didn’t want them. What it had turned the angels into was more than just scary, it was horrifying. What in Satan’s name had gotten into them? What would he do to them if he found them? Beelzebub didn’t want to think about it, it would just make everything worse. As far as they saw there was not a drop of holy water in this chapel. So that also wasn’t a possible way out. Their feet still burned like they had stepped into acid or holy water but they couldn’t scream, couldn’t even dare to move at the moment. It was way too risky.

“I know you are in here. Come out, I am not going to hurt you. I promise, I would never hurt you again.” they heard him say.

Was he for real? He had been the one who ripped their wings out without even thinking about it. Gabriel continued to walk around. His steps echoing against the floor and the walls.

“Please I beg you. You are only hurting yourself more with being in here. I wanted you to wake up safely that’s why I brought you here. It’s the less blessed place in all of heaven. I can help you now. I can stop your pain. I swear that I am never going to hurt you again” he said.

They didn’t believe a word that he said and continued to cower in behind one of the benches. Why couldn’t he just leave them alone? They knew that they were acting weak but what power had they in heaven. In hell or on earth they were nearly invincible but this wasn’t either of those places. This was heaven and at the moment it felt worse than hell. Downstairs they at least knew what waited for them. Now they didn’t know anything. Beelzebub wasn’t even sure in which part of heaven they were and they were surely not going to ask Gabriel about it. But they needed to lure him away somehow. Or else it was truly impossible to get out of here. They looked around again. He had his back turned to them but was still standing between them and the door. They sucked a breath into their lungs and stood up, hiding only seconds later behind another bench. They could only try now.

“You ripped my wings out!” they buzzed.

The buzzing was audible in the whole chapel and he didn’t have a chance to figure out where they were.

“I hadn’t thought it through. I am terribly sorry. But I did it for your own safety. What if you had continued fighting, what if someone else had just killed you. It was the safest option at the moment. Just please come out, let me at least try to heal your wounds, ease your pain a little. I am an angel I cannot stand to see any being suffer. Please you are also hurting me with this” Gabriel pleaded.

He was crazy and had lost whatever sanity he had in the first place.

“You are a liar. Angels do not care about demons. They never did. Well if you don’t include the traitor. But thiz izn’t the point right now. I zaw you zlaughter them like it waz nohthing. Leave me alone” the buzzing got louder and the “s” turned into a “z”.

They were about to sneak towards the door again as something landed on top of their nose. It was a butterfly, how had a butterfly managed to get into this building?

“That was before we remembered. It changed, you need to believe me. Everything can be like it had been before the fall. It can go back to how it was how it is supposed to be” he sounded happy, like he was looking forward to something.

Beelzebub wasn’t really listening to where his voice was coming from anymore.

“It can’t” they buzzed.

He didn’t answer for now and there were only a few feet separating them from the door, from a possible chance of freedom.

“Maybe not” Gabriel grabbed them from behind “but it can be better”

Beelzebub screamed. Which was kind of pathetic but what other choice did they had left? They tried to kick him, hit him, scratch him, bite him, do anything but just give in into a fate that would most likely be worse than falling all over again. He tried to keep them as still as possible and managed to lift them off the ground. The pain was gone, well their back still hurt like hell but the rest of it was simply gone. They sighed in short moment of involuntary calmness before they remembered the situation they were currently in and desperately tried to pry his hands of them. It was no use.

“Please calm down.” He whispered into their ear.

They rammed their elbow into his stomach, at least where the stomach of a human would be. But as fast as they got gotten their arm free, it was in his grasp again and they stilled after what could have been a few hours in human time. They were pathetic for the prince of hell. Gabriel still held them above the ground but by now he was kind of hugging them, a hug they couldn’t escape from, Satan knew they tried, but it at least kept their feet from burning again. They still wanted to discorporate him but that wasn’t a possibility at the moment. They gave their struggles up at least for now and let their head fall back. It landed against the archangel’s chest. What had happened to Dagon and Erik? Where was Crowley? Now that most of the pain was gone, they were at least able to think about that a bit clearer. They needed to be in heaven too. But they didn’t think that they were going to be able to even search for them.

“You are safe now. I won’t let them hurt you again” he said quietly.

They could still hear it. Beelzebub kept themselves from not laughing out loud. They would be safer in the deepest pits of hell and it was his fault that they had been so badly hurt in the first place. But Beelzebub wasn’t going to tell him that.

But what did he mean with again? He couldn’t possibly know what had happened to them in hell so why did he say that? Was it just another part of whatever had happened to him or something else?

“Can you promise me to not struggle for now?” he asked.

They didn’t have much of a choice, did they? So, after they had swallowed, they gave him a sharp nod. He turned them around so that they were looking at him and smiled.

The simple trueness of this smile mad their skin crawl. He still held them above the floor, they still glared at him. Even as he changes the way he held them, placing one arm under their knees and the other on their back, just above the wounds that only existed because of him.

So, it happened that the archangel Gabriel carried the prince of hell out of a chapel in heaven.

Crowley woke up with a burning pain in his body. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Someone placed a cold hand on his forehead and then nearly all of it disappeared. Crowley opened his eyes. He lay on what seemed to be a bed and his head had been placed upon Aziraphale’s chest. He was safe. Aziraphale placed a kiss on the top of his hair. That was new, but not bad in any way.

“Morning angel” he mumbled as he cuddled himself against the other.

“Good Morning my dear, have you slept well?” the angel asked while running a hand through the demon’s hair.

“I slept fine” Crowley replied and blinked again.

He was still very sleepy. Aziraphale pulled the covers further over both of them. Crowley stilled for a moment. Wait. The last thing he remembered was drinking tea and hot chocolate in two cases, with Aziraphale, Dagon, Erik and Lord Beelzebub. Why was he here now? And where was here? “Don’t worry so much dear. You are safe now” Aziraphale reassured him. Crowley sat up, carefully pushing the angel’s arms away from him.

“Angel” he asked “Where are we?”

He had a suspicion. And it wasn’t a very good one.

“In a safe place. You are safe with me. No one is going to hunt you now” the angel said.

The other sat up too and took Crowley’s hand into his own. The demon sighed.

He didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to destroy this little moment of peace in whatever chaos they had gotten into. He would love to do nothing more than just lay down with his angel and stay like that for eternity. But something was off and he was going to find out what it was. He remembered what Aziraphale had told him before everything had turned dark. Crowley simply needed to know the truth, if Aziraphale was sick he needed to so something about that, he needed to help him. There was a cure for everything, even if humans stood just at the beginning of finding all of them. But Crowley needed to know what was going on first, so he smiled a bit and opened his mouth.

“Are we upstairs?” he asked.

Aziraphale looked him into the eyes.

“I didn’t want to find it out like this. But it really is safest place right now, my dear. None of you could have hidden forever” the angel answered.

Crowley tried to stay calm he needed to think. Doing something now wouldn’t help him in the long run. And that run was going to be very long this time.

“I’m not mad at you angel but what exactly do you remember?” he questioned.

Whatever the angel was going to tell him now would be helpful later. The only reason he was still able to think clear was that he knew that Aziraphale no matter how much of his sanity or mind he lost would never hurt him. Beelzebub had every right to try and kick Gabriel’s ass if they woke up and Dagon also wasn’t going to be physically able to stay calm. It wasn’t their fault. But Crowley also wasn’t going to leave them hanging. He was really too nice for a demon.

“I remembered everything at once. It was like someone just slapped me into the face with these pictures. You were so bright my dear. The stars, you made so many of them and you spent centuries working on Alpha Century. There was always stardust in your hair whenever you returned to heaven and we were so close. You were a healer once even though there was nothing to be healed at the time. I don’t know why they made you fall but I wasn’t able to do anything but stand there and watch. I am so sorry my love. You suffered so much. You were an archangel once and now that I have all the pieces everything makes so much more sense. The people you saved over the 6000 years we were on earth. You aren’t lost. The angel is still a part of you. Raphael is still a part of you. I fell in love with you two times without even remembering you the second time and you were always there when I needed you. Always. I know that you saved those children during the flood. I know what you did though you weren’t able to heal anymore, you still tried to save as many people as possible. I love you so much more because of this. You are the purest thing I know off and you don’t deserve a single black feather in your wings” Aziraphale spoke.

Crowley didn’t take his hand away. It would be suspicious and he just pressed a kiss to the angel’s knuckles. Raphael, alright that was rather unexpected. Crowley remembered a few stars that he made but he hadn’t thought that he had been someone that important. But Raphael how did that even make any actual sense. It felt surreal.

“Raphael, that’s unexpected” he said out loud.

Aziraphale just continued to hold his hands hand and pulled him into a tight hug.

“I am so happy that I have you back my love” the angel mumbled.

Alright, that was worse than he had expected it to be, way worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very sure about this chapter. I rewrote it like 4 times and this is the best version i think. 
> 
> Hope you still liked it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos. 
> 
> I really appreciate comments if you would have time for that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4. Hope you'll like it!

Erik didn’t know what was going on when he woke up. His brain seemed to be clouded by something and he wasn’t exactly waking up on his own. Someone was shaking him, so hard that he thought his shoulder might snap out of their place, desperately trying to wake him up.

“I told them that they were overreacting. I told them that it was a bad idea. This is just going to make everything worse.” Someone said.

Erik opened his eyes and the person who had knelt by his side jumped up as if a snake had bit them.

“You ok?” he asked.

Uriel bit her lip as she began to walk around in circles in the room.

“Just to make something clear. I didn’t agree with their plan in the first place. Kidnapping isn’t going to help anyone’s relationship status. But they weren’t even thinking about listening to me. So, to make something even clearer it isn’t my fault that you are here now.” she said.

“So Aziraphale wasn’t overeating? You guys literally gained your memories back while you were trying to slaughter us? What the hell had the almighty though would happen if she did that. It clearly doesn’t look like there is peace and clearly not everyone is just happy and fine for eternity” he replied.

“I know but Gabriel and Michael stand above me. It had been kind of their idea in the first place to send Aziraphale to search all of you out. Let me guess, Crowley just trusted him without even thinking about it?” she asked.

Erik just nodded, yes that was basically how it had happened. If Aziraphale and Crowley hadn’t existed he wouldn’t be here right now.

“I mean I experienced and am experiencing the same as them but for some reason I am at least still able to think clear. I am just suggestion that it would be better for you if you just stayed here for the moment. But if you want to get out of heaven, I will show you a secret exist. Well if is still there at that point in time. Further more it would be very stupid if you just tried to run out the main entrance, you wouldn’t get very far” Uriel explained.

Wait a second. Hadn’t Aziraphale said that all of the angels had lost their mind? So, either he had just gotten incredibly lucky or this was a trap. Erik just blinked at her. What was he supposed to do in such a situation?

“I am not going to leave them behind” he blurred out. She raised an eyebrow.

“It will nearly be impossible to get you out of here without causing a fit but more of your kind? That is impossible. I am only offering you this because I remember, so you either decide to leave or you stay” she said.

Erik didn’t answer. He just looked at her.

“It’s just. I have these thoughts too. But I am not acting on them. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to resist before I turn into something like them. Before I turn as crazy as the others. Because I am fairly certain that I will not let you leave when it comes to that. I understand you don’t want to go without them but maybe this is the only chance for you to leave. You don’t know what thoughts are stuck in my brain? You don’t know what I am thinking. I am disgusted by my thoughts and feelings right now. What I want to do to you is just. I can’t say it out loud” she was nearly yelling by now and had walked towards the other side of what seemingly were her quarters.

“What do you want to do to me?” Erik asked.

Maybe that was stupid and dumb of him but if he could help the others with it, it would be worth it. Uriel sighed, tipped her fingers against one of the walls and sighed again.

“I want to lock you up, chain you to something. Just do everything to keep you from leaving this place and me ever again. To keep you always in eyesight. Always with me for eternity. And that are only the things I dare to say out loud. I am still able to keep myself from doing it but the timer is ticking and I don’t know how long we have until it reaches zero. You lose every chance you ever had of getting out of here when you stay till it does so. I don’t want to hurt you. Which is hypocritic in more than just one way. I should hate you, you are one of the fallen after all and I should want to try and slaughter you once and for all now that I have the chance. But I just can’t. It would be for your own good to leave now. I am being truthful here. You need to run away as long as you are able to.” She had been talking for what seemed like hours before she finally stopped and let herself fall into one of the couches.

“I am not leaving without them. Demons may be demons but we don’t leave each other behind. I leave with them or I am staying here. It is your choice if you help me or not?” Erik replied.

“I will regret this later on so much” the angel sighed. “Who exactly do you want to take with you?”

“If I would be able to every demon that is still alive but I know that isn’t possible. Crowley, Dagon and Lord Beelzebub” he answered.

Uriel sucked air into her lungs that she didn’t need.

“We would need to get Michael away from her and I would think it will be harder to get to get Crowley away from Aziraphale than Aziraphale away from Crowley. But it should still be in the realm of possibilities. The last one isn’t though. Gabriel won’t let you take the away from him. Ricking every other angel would be easy but Gabriel is a different kind of problem. Without a solution. It doesn’t matter how long we’ll try we simply aren’t going to get him to let your ex-Boss alone for even the blink of an eye. And even if we would by some miracle get so close to doing it. I don’t think they’ll even be healthy enough to get then out of heaven without causing so much harm that we would need to stop. Maybe, maybe if the almighty is on our side, which I don’t think She is, we would be able to save Crowley and Dagon but the Prince of hell is a lost cause in this matter” Uriel explained.

“You could kill yourself if you try to safe them” she added.

There was a weird sounding undertone in her voice and Erik swallowed hard. The demon didn’t say a thing as he finally sat up and crosses his legs.

What if she lost her cool now? What if he wasn’t going to be able to get out of heaven in the first place? What if this was all just a trap of her to keep him believing that he was safe and not in any danger? What is she was going to actually lock or chain him up of he tried to escape?

He felt like he was going to get sick even though that wasn’t an actual possibility, demons weren’t able to get sick. But Erik felt like he was having a fever all of a sudden and he wanted to lay back down and just close his eyes. His eyes fell a little bit forwards and his eyelids dropped close for a moment. She caught his shoulder with and mumbled something. Her fingers were cold but the fever and the pain was gone again. What in Satan’s name had that just been?

“Heaven isn’t good for you. I need to do this every three or so hours while you are up here, or you’ll feel sick again and burn your feet or whatever is touching the ground or the walls. It doesn’t really drain my powers but it also keeps you kind of stuck with me while you are up here. Don’t think about asking another angel to bless you. It is something very personal and they wont even try it if they feel my energy signature on you. Another reason why you need to get out of here Erik” Uriel said but it sounded like she was hardly able to bring his name over her lips.

“I am still not leaving without them” he spoke.

Uriel groaned, she sounded so done with this right now and stood up to grab her phone from the counter.

“Alright but we need to plan this. Just kicking Aziraphale’s door in isn’t going to help us” Uriel explained as she turned it on and zoomed in on what seemed to be a map of heaven.

Did every angel had one of those?

Erik leaned forward so that he was also able to look at it. So, they are going to plot and plan now. Something he hadn’t been good at doing in hell, which didn’t make this situation any better. He didn’t understand in the slightest what it was that she pointed at.

“That are Aziraphale’s rooms. Principalities life in a different part of heaven than archangels but it is more logical that we get Crowley first. Getting there isn’t going to be a problem but we need something to lure Aziraphale away from him and that isn’t going to be easy. The most important thing though is that we need to wait a few human days until we do something or others will be more suspicious. It would also be better if you stay here while we wait and plan. One of them suspecting something would make following this plan truly impossible.”

The first thing she did after waking up was literally falling out of the bed she had been laying on. Where was she? What had Aziraphale done? Where was the prince?

“Oh, you are finally awake” a female voice said.

Dagon turned around and stared right at Michael. The archangel was standing at the window, looking out into the sky.

“What am I doing here? Where are they? What have you done?” the duke of hell asked.

Michael stepped towards her and held her hand out.

“You should get off the floor. I don’t know how long this blessing will last” she said.

Dagon hissed at her and pulled herself up with the help of the bedside table. She glared at her.

“You didn’t answer me” she said.

“You are staying here. And why do you care so much about your former boss?” Michael replied.

Dagon noticed that the hands she held behind her back were balled to fists. Michael was angry at someone. That someone might be her.

“They are a friend. I am leaving now” Dagon hissed and walked towards the door.

“No” Michael grabbed the demon’s arm and pulled her back “You are staying here”

“Let me go! I am a duke of hell!” Dagon screeched and ripped her arm free.

She took a few steps backwards and the fish scales were more visible now, nearly cutting into her own skin.

“You really don’t remember me. Gabriel was right. None of you remember anything. I will give you your time to calm down. Then we talk about this like adults” Michael said before she walked out of the room and locked the door shut with a short click.

Dagon sprinted after her. The demon hit her hand against the door and tried to open it. It didn’t budge a bit and she wasn’t able to use miracles here. She wasn’t able to do anything. Dagon walked around the room. She wasn’t able to calm down now. She had basically been kidnapped and there was nothing she could do about it now. She grabbed the office chair and threw it against the window. That didn’t do anything. She was panicking right now. This was so pathetic. Dagon smashed her hands against the door.

“Let me out! Let me out! I order you! You can’t do this to me! You can’t do this to me” she screamed until her voice gave out and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a rasping breath.

Dagon let herself fall down against the door and hit her hand against it one last time. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be real. She hadn’t done anything to deserve this.

That was the moment the burning pain began to creep into her body.

Dagon stilled for a moment, Fuck.

She was in heaven, everything here was consecrated.

This was going to hurt so much.

Gabriel placed them on the bed, that looked like it had never been used before, and sat down beside them. They tried to get as much space between them and him as possible.

“I can’t heal your wounds if you don’t let me touch you” he said.

“I don’t need your help” they buzzed back.

Beelzebub’s back still hurt like someone had stabbed burning iron into it but they didn’t dare to trust him even a little. They remembered what Aziraphale had said before he betrayed all of them. It had turned out that the butterfly which had found them kind of belonged to Gabriel. Well it at least seemed to listen to his commands. But by now it was basically always in their hair, like it wanted to rest there or something like that. Like it knew them.

After what could have been a few minutes Gabriel just grabbed their hand and put it in his. Beelzebub choked on thin air and tried to pry his fingers off theirs.

“Don’t touch me” they said.

He didn’t listen and just continued to hold their hand. Gabriel went to drag them closer to him as they hit him in the face with their other fist and plumbed off the bed while doing so.

The burning was worse than before, it was worse than everything they had ever felt before. Beelzebub couldn’t move a mere inch, it felt like their soul was being destroyed from the inside. They couldn’t breath and they tried to grab for air that they didn’t need. It just hurt so much. They felt something wet on their cheek and it surely wasn’t blood. They hadn’t hit their head or anything like that. It simply couldn’t be blood. It took them a few moments to notice that they were indeed crying. Why were they so weak all of a sudden? Why were they crying now? They just lay there. Beelzebub wanted to do something, anything to get out of this situation. Away from this pain, away from what was worse than every circle of hell. They were sure, they had experienced each of them after their fall. Their eyes were clouded with tears by now and they barely saw that Gabriel got back on his feet.

He walked to few steps towards them and knelt down next to them. He softly wiped the tears of their cheeks and brushed his fingers through their hair. He was hushing them as their fingers more out of pure survival instinct than want curled around the fabric of his shirt and grabbed it. They were still crying because of the pain, it was simple unbearable. He carefully lifted them off the floor.

“You shouldn’t try to walk here. This is the holiest part of heaven. It will just hurt you more if you do so.” He spoke.

The pain was a bit better now but it was still there. It was still burning into their bones and soul. They couldn’t feel their feet at the moment and their legs were for now just useless attachment on their body.

“It’s going to be better soon. You need to breath for now it will help.” He told them.

They couldn’t, they didn’t need to and they just weren’t able to bring any ear into their lungs. Their nails were nearly clawing at Gabriel’s shirt by now and they certainly wouldn’t be mad if they hurt him accidentally. They shook their head. He gently, and this time it was the right word for it, sat them down on the bed again. They still didn’t let go of his shirt yet. By now Beelzebub was actually sobbing into his chest.

Firstly, he literally was their kidnapper and secondly when had they become so weak?

They heard something rustle. Beelzebub didn’t look up or tried to find out where the sound came from just now. The pain was still there and their momentarily suffering was also the only reason that they let him brush his fingers trough their hair and didn’t try to bite his hand off. The archangel, who they still wanted to rip to pieces, placed a finger under their chin and lifted their head up a bit.

His wings were out. Three giant wings had come out between his shoulder blades and their feathers were filling up most of the room on themselves. They were perfectly groomed, but Beelzebub wasn’t about to admire his wings. They still hated him and they still were in way too much pain to do anything at the moment.

Gabriel moved his wings, closing them around the both of them like a giant cocoon or something similar. The only thing they saw except him were his wings. Maybe it was supposed to make them feel protected but they didn’t.

Beelzebub felt locked up, like they were sitting a gilded cage made out of angel feathers.

They were shivering again. The pain had lessened a bit and they were finally able to pry their hands off his shirt. They moved his hand away from their chin and brought themselves as far away from him as possible. Beelzebub still felt like they were about to discorporate at any given moment.

Gabriel moved further towards them and wrapped his arms around their chest, pulling them closer. They didn’t know why but at the moment they didn’t dare to move.

He placed a kiss atop of their head and, in a gilded golden cage made out of archangel feather and wings, sealed their fate for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you have time for it.
> 
> So what do you think about Uriel? 
> 
> And can someone please tell Gabriel to just stop and sit down?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gabriel being an asshole 
> 
> (Warning for later chapters: It's going to get worse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter. 
> 
> Also kind of a warning for past implied sexual abuse(?) well i don't even know if you would notice it if you don't look for it but just for everyone's safety here is the warning.

„You see this isn’t so bad at all” he said.

They wanted to punch him in the face and would have done it if they weren’t in so much pain. Beelzebub growled at him and it came out like more like a whimper than threatening. He pulled them closer to him. They needed to punch him, they needed to get away from him somehow. But they couldn’t struggle, at least not at the moment. They weren’t going to cry again, they weren’t that weak.

“You have no right to keep me here against my will” they said.

Beelzebub knew that just talking wouldn’t change a thing but hope was stupid and always there, even in hopeless situations. The archangel tightened his hold on them burying his face in the curve of their neck.

“You wouldn’t want to leave if you remembered me, if you remembered what we had. If you remembered what Lucifer took from us. You wouldn’t want to leave me” he whispered.

They were barely able to breath anymore. They knew that they didn’t need to bring air into their lungs but it still hurt if someone was nearly breaking their ribs in a crushing grasp. It hurt. So much about the, I am never going to hurt you again part. They wanted to huff or laugh at him but they couldn’t. He held them like this for what seemed to be an eternity before he finally loosened his grip. They pushed him away with all the strength they had and finally got out of his grasp. They gasped for air and felt the white feathers touch the back of their arms and the bandages around their chest.

“I don’t care what happened before the fall! And even if I would have, you acting like this isn’t helping your case a bit. This isn’t normal Gabriel”, they replied.

Beelzebub knew that it wasn’t going to help them get out of here but they couldn’t keep their mouth shut anymore.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I am just trying to protect what is mine” he said and went to grab their arm again.

Beelzebub pulled away before he was able to touch them again

“I am not yourzzzz and I never will be” the buzz was more audible than before.

He shot towards them, grabbing them by the neck and lifted them off the bed with less effort than a toddler would need to pick up a plastic spoon or a toy. Maybe they shouldn’t think about it like that but for them it was very clear that Gabriel didn’t give a fuck about how they felt or if they were fine. Gabriel’s wings were tucked away and hidden from sight again. He didn’t look less dangerous, not even a bit. One second later he pushed them against the wall, Beelzebub thought that their bones would break. The burning was there again and it felt worse than before. They struggled, they wanted to hurt him, they wanted to kill him and he would deserve every bit of suffering he would go through. Beelzebub tried to from words, they tried to say something but nothing came out of their mouth. He brushed his fingers over their cheek and leaned his head to the side.

“You are confused, that is everything. What if you just calm down and we can talk about it. Would that be alright?” he asked.

It wasn’t a question. They didn’t have a choice and they could basically see the grin on his face. Their sigh was already clouded with tears, they weren’t crying because they were scared, they were crying because of the pain. But Beelzebub was also scared. The wrath of an archangel wasn’t something anyone wanted to experience ever.

“O-ok” they were able to bring out between their lips.

“Great.” He said smilingly, like he hadn’t looked like he wanted to rip their throat out just a mere second ago.

Gabriel picked them up again, helped them sit down on a small couch in the room and got back to brushing his hands over their arms. As if he wanted to calm them down. Beelzebub wanted to scream. What in Satan’s name was wrong with him? They glared at him, they weren’t able to do more than that.

“You really don’t want me to look at your wounds?” he looked at them.

By now it was very hard to make the connection between him now and how he had acted just a few moments ago. He had lost every mind he ever had.

“Don’t. It is your fault that they exist in the first place” they said.

Beelzebub hoped that he wasn’t going to get angry again. They were acting pathetic, like a human. They were scared that he would hurt them again. Holy things were the worst pain a demon could ever imagine and feel. They had every right to be scared. But they were still oh so angry.

“I know. I am trying to fix my mistakes. I could heal the wounds if you would just let me there won’t even be scars. You wouldn’t feel the pain anymore” he pleaded.

Gabriel had no right to plead and they wanted to scream that into his face. But they didn’t, the prince of hell just shook their head. They didn’t want anyone to touch them right now. Beelzebub felt bad but they weren’t going to give in, not so fast, they would wear these scars with pride if they ever got out of here. Proof of surviving the wrath of an archangel. Not every demon could say that about them. But they knew that getting out of heaven was basically impossible. They couldn’t even step on the floor without coming near to death. There was simply no way out of here. But dreams and hope were things that even a prince of hell experienced in a hopeless situation.

“Alright, I’ll leave it alone for now. Do you want to eat something?” he asked.

Beelzebub stilled, since when was there any food in heaven. Angels didn’t normally eat. They raised an eyebrow.

“You have food here?” there voice was still raw from the pressure he had applied to their neck.

“I don’t sully the temple of my celestial body with gross matter. I only got it for you.” Gabriel smiled at them.

“I am not hungry” they replied.

Beelzebub pulled their arms away from his hands and crossed them in front of their chest. He raised an eyebrow.

“You are a demon of gluttony, aren’t you always hungry?” he asked.

That wasn’t exactly how it worked and they surely weren’t going to eat something he gave them. They didn’t look at him and kept their mouth shut. Everything they could say would only make this situation worse.

The archangel stood back up, turned his back to them and walked across the room to his closet. He opened it and threw something, after searching through it for a few seconds, at them. Beelzebub pulled the fabric that he had thrown at them off their face and looked at it. It was simple white shirt. They weren’t going to wear this. Not in a thousand years. It smelled like angel. Which was disgusting. But the look that he was giving them was something else. They swallowed. The way he looked at them was scary even for a demon so they just pulled the shirt over their head and dug their finger nails into the palm of their hand. They were scared of him, they didn’t know why but they were. Beelzebub just wanted to return to hell, they wanted to go back to their tiny and cramped office and ignore heaven and the angels for all eternity. But that wasn’t a possibility.

“White suits you” he said.

“It does not” Beelzebub buzzes back.

Their back still hurt like hellfire would hurt a human and they bit the inside of their cheek. They tasted blood. The prince of hell pulled their legs closer to their chest and they continued to glare at him. They didn’t care if they would begin to remember now, what he had done was already unforgivable and would have let him land in prison if they were human. The fear of what was going to happen in the future was something they tried to ignore at the moment. They weren’t very good at it. The angel closed his closet, why did he even had it in the first place, and walked back to them. He knelt down before them. They didn’t really had time to pay attention to it before but the butterfly sat on the couch beside them. It was watching them. That was kind of weird even for the prince of hell. Gabriel held his hand out, the insect flew right at him and sat down on one of his fingers.

“You made this for me after we got together. Before that all of these were white. Well this was the first violet one. You didn’t get my eye color right in the first try but I still decided to keep it. After I had written you something. Something really bad like so bad that Raphael nearly fell out of the sky when I read it to him after I had already given it to you. He didn’t let that go till the fall happened. This one didn’t follow you, it stayed with me. Before I remembered, I was really confused about why in the name of the almighty a butterfly was following me nearly all the time. I wasn’t able to connect the dots back then” he told them.

They did not care about any of that. He wasn’t sane, they couldn’t trust anything he said but still looked up as the butterfly flew towards them again and set itself in their hair.

“It doesn’t matter and you know that I don’t remember. Why are you telling me this? It isn’t going to change a thing.” They replied.

“Doesn’t mean that I need to stop trying. I am never going to stop” he spoke.

Maybe he didn’t mean it but his tone had also implied something else. Something that caused a shudder to run down their spine.

“You don’t need to say anything. I am going to fix this in no time. We’ll we have all of eternity now. This will be great when you’ll remember. Believe me, you won’t be mad at me anymore.” Gabriel gave them another weird smile and got back to his feet, sitting down next to them only the blink of an eye later.

They could do this. They were perfectly able to sit in silence for the next thousand years if it meant getting out of here at some point. But their brain was working right now, planning. There just needed to be a way out of this. It needed to be there even if it was hidden from everyone’s sight. But maybe they were just trying to grab a string of hope that had already been cut off before they would be able to reach it.

“You really don’t want to consume anything?” Gabriel asked again.

“Like I told you before. I am not hungry” they buzzed back.

Why couldn’t he just leave them alone for just a moment? Beelzebub stared at the floor.

“I could tell you what happened before the fall, maybe it will help” he spoke.

“That won’t bring my memories back and it wouldn’t change anything. Just stop it” Beelzebub wanted to slap themselves.

They were pleading. How could they have fallen so far?

“You can’t be sure about that. There could be a trigger for your memories. We just need to find it. It simply cannot be impossible for you to not get them back. The almighty wouldn’t do this to me” he told them.

Beelzebub could tell him to shut the fuck up but maybe his obsession with their memories could be the key to a possible escape plan. Because instead of angels, demons were perfectly capable of lying. It wasn’t like they had any other possibility right now. Maybe it would make the situation worse but there wasn’t another possibility that could even remotely work out. But they needed to be smart about it. Just simply plain out lying him in the face wouldn’t make it believable. Beelzebub shivered for a short moment as he grabbed their hand again.

“We were happy, you don’t remember it, but we were. I just want that back, I don’t want to hurt you. So, don’t make me” he began.

Why in Satan’s name did he think that it was their fault if he himself lost his cool.

“I have no reason to believe you” they replied.

“You need to. I wouldn’t lie to you, I am an angel” Gabriel looked at them.

Beelzebub didn’t say anything. He had also said that he wouldn’t hurt them again, but he had done that not even 10 minutes ago. He smiled at them again. The look in his eyes had changed there was something else. Something that they knew, something that an angel shouldn’t be able to express in the first place. Beelzebub needed to get out of here. They needed to get out of heaven somehow even if it would be at the cost of their live. They couldn't go trough to all of this again. They knew how it would end. They knew lust when they saw it. 

Michael returned to her quarters after a few hours. She had done a bit of paperwork, why did they even have that the world had ended months ago, and drank 20 cups of black coffee. Samael, she was never going to call her Dagon that wasn’t her name, should have calmed down by now. They would surely be able to have a normal talk and behave like adults. How she had reacted had just been childish. The archangel opened the door and stilled. Da- Samael lay on the floor, she wasn’t moving and Michael could sense that something was off. What had she done? Michael was by her side in less time than it would take someone to blink and she tried to shake her awake. How stupid had she been? Leaven one of the fallen in the holiest part of heaven without anything protecting them had been doomed to end in such a catastrophe.

“I’m sorry” she said and placed a quick blessing on her.

Samael still didn’t move. She needed to do something. Michael didn’t know if this could kill her but she wasn’t going to test it. The archangel lifted her up as best as she could just to get her off the consecrated floor. How could she have been so stupid? Michael needed to help her. But how? Samael wasn’t an angel anymore and no healer in heaven would even know how to help her or would be able to. Then she suddenly knew what she needed to do. Crowley had been Raphael once. He had been the first healer, and no one had just lost his powers in the fall. They didn’t know they had them but that didn’t mean that they were gone. If anyone was able to help Samael then it was the snake of Eden.

Aziraphale handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Crowley never actually drank this before. While they had been on earth, he had only drunken coffee and wine. Not together though that would have been disgusting.

“Thank you, angel” the demon said.

“You don’t need to thank me my love.” Aziraphale replied while smiling at him.

Aziraphale was still Aziraphale, he was still his angel. Something had just changed. Crowley needed to find out what it was. He needed to help him. This must have been some kind of sickness or a curse. Angels weren’t supposed to act like this. Crowley was going to find out what was wrong and he needed to help him. There always was a cure. Aziraphale leaned forwards and placed a kiss on his cheek. If this would have been any other situation, he would be blushing like hell right now, but Crowley just smiled. Because he couldn’t enjoy this as long as Aziraphale wasn’t himself. He couldn’t kiss him or hug him without feeling guilty.

“Are you worrying about anything?” he asked.

“No, I am fine angel, just a little bit lost in my thoughts. Everything is fine” he replied.

“That’s good I was worried about you for a second.” He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

“Oh, I’ll be with you again in a second, my love” the angel said and got back to his feet.

He left Crowley alone for a moment and to open the door.

Michael was standing in front of him, holding an unconscious Dagon in her arms.

“Please, I need Raphael’s help. I think she is dying.” Michael said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not so sure about this chapter too. 
> 
> Like i am not so good at writing Gabriel I think. But I love writing Beelzebub so he is there too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you want to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 6, sorry that it took so long.

Her eyelids opened and the only thing she saw was a ceiling. Dagon wasn’t in any pain anymore but she was still tired, she wanted to sleep, she felt like she needed to. Someone was standing above her.

“Crowley?” she asked.

Michael came out of nowhere and wrapped her in a hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m never going to be so stupid again” the archangel said.

“You nearly killed me Michael. I nearly died because of you” Dagon replied.

“I think it is time to-“ Gabriel stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Beelzebub was coughing, So, it had finally begun to work. “Are you well?” he asked. The demon wasn’t able to answer anymore, they couldn’t stop coughing. There was a bit of blood flowing out of their mouth in a thin line and they felt weird.

“Oh, you don’t look well” he sounded concerned.

Gabriel lifted a hand up and placed it on their forehead.

“It seems like you have a fever. A very high one. I didn’t know that this was even possible” he said.

They looked like they were about to pass out again.

“What did you do?” they were able to bring out between their lips.

“Why do you think this is my fault?” Gabriel asked back.

He still wasn’t lying, angels didn’t do that. Beelzebub coughed again and they didn’t protest as Gabriel placed a hand on their shoulder and began to slowly guide them to their feet. At the moment they weren’t able to think clear enough that they wondered why they were able to stand on consecrated ground without any pain. They felt bad in a different way, they felt like they were sick.

“You should lay down, you really don’t look good” he said.

At the moment Beelzebub couldn’t do anything else but lean against him. A moment later, they were laying in his bed and he tucked a blanket over their shoulders. They wanted to sleep and they felt like they needed to. Why in Satan’s name were they sick? It couldn’t be something normal.

He brushed a strand of hair out of their face and took their hand with his other. Beelzebub coughed again and tastes iron. Demon Blood tasted the same as human blood, which didn’t make any fucking sense as a side note and they wanted to know what was going on with them. Gabriel handed them a handkerchief.

“Can I tell you something, it might distract you from whatever this sickness is” he said.

“It’s not like you would accept a no.” they replied.

“You created butterflies, well actually most of all flying insects. You ordered them to attack me the first time when we met. I didn’t know what these things were, they hadn’t existed before that point in time and I panicked. You would laugh at this if you remembered. Me being scared of a few butterflies. In hindsight that is very embarrassing.” He began.

“Wait a moment” they coughed again. “You want to tell me that the archangel Gabriel, the messenger of god, the leader of heavens army and 10 million angels, was scared of a few insects. That cannot be true” Beelzebub said.

“I’ll be back in a moment. Maybe I know what could help trigger your memory” with that he walked out of the room.

At least they were now able to take their surroundings in. One side of the room was just a wall made out of floor deep windows. They were so high up in heaven that they couldn’t see any buildings of what had been left from earth they only saw the clouds. They hadn’t seen the sky very often after their fall. Hell needed their prince, they had seemed to be the only demon with any braincells at all. Crowley and Aziraphale shared a single one so he didn’t count. They wanted to be back in hell, not because they like it, but there they at least had some kind of freedom.

Beelzebub wanted their throne back and their fly. It had been a sentient being after all, like a pet and an excuse to never ever do anything with their hair at all. They missed it, there was no one they had been able to trust downstairs and they also had every right to miss their pet. They didn’t know when they had lost it, but it must have been somewhere between their fight against Gabriel and Dagon finding them. But it most likely was dead. It wasn’t able to survive longer than a few weeks without any help. It fed of the energy they gave of normally.

The walls of the room and the floor were white. Under the bed was a light grey carpet. There was an unused looking office desk just a few feet away from where they were now and computer on it seemed to only be made out of glass. Heaven and their technology, if you could call it that was way better than that of earth had been and you don’t compare heaven and hell in that matter. It would just be embarrassing. They had tried to modernize a few things but demons were demons and all of the stuff they had got had been broken in less than a week. So, they had given that up. His closet, which could be called gigantic and it would not be an understatement stood against the wall on the other side of the room. There also was a lounge area but that was it. The only purple thing the room were a few pillows and a part of the bedsheets. If they would ever had imagined being here, they would have imagined it with more purple and violet way more. There didn’t seem to be anything special about this room. Well except that it was very high up even by heavens standards but except that, it seemed like it could belong to every angel.

Beelzebub coughed again and wiped a bit of black blood of their lips. What in Satan’s name was wrong with them? Demons did not get sick. It was impossible. So, it had to be something holy which meant that it definitely was Gabriel’s fault. He had done something with them and they weren’t stupid enough to not notice that. Even though they were sick, their brain was still working and they were still planning. They needed to get out of here and nothing was going to stand between them and their wish of freedom, well except all of heaven including angels, principalities and archangels. Beelzebub was trying to sit themselves back up at the moment but they could barely keep themselves steady. They felt bad, really bad and they wanted to slap a certain someone in the face and slit his throat until all of the golden blood was on the floor and not in his body where it belonged. It would not kill him but at least they would get some kind of revenge. Even if they would regret it only hours later. Gabriel surely wouldn’t be happy about them just discorporating him and trying to run away. It wouldn’t be worth it in the end. But that didn’t mean that they weren’t able to fantasies about it.

“I am sorry if I kept you waiting but it took a few minutes to get them all in here” Gabriel said.

They hadn’t even noticed his return and were grapping a part of the bedsheets like their life depended on it. He held a cage in his hands, a cage which was full of butterflies. Did he really thought that would change anything? It were just butterflies. They weren’t going to remember anything because of a few flying insects that didn’t even are theirs. Butterflies weren’t going to change anything.

_“You are coming with me” _

_“No, please. I didn’t do anything.” _

_Something was grapping their ankle, trying to pull them down with it. They noticed the smell of blood, and burning wings. It was horrifying. They were scared, not just any kind of scared, that kind that someone only experienced if they thought they were about to die or meet a fate worse than death. They felt it pull them down further, then they were falling. Like a star would fall out of the sky and they saw someone try to grab their hand. Whoever that person had been didn’t manage to do it in time and they were still falling. Their wings burned, not a pain they had ever felt before but it was unbearable, like it was destroying everything they had ever been or were going to be. White feathers tuned darker, firstly grey and then midnight black. Before they hit something that felt like stone and then sucked them in like it had been made for it, they heard someone scream. And they were perfectly able to make out what the word was. Well it wasn’t really a word. A name was still a word but not every word was a name so there definitely was a difference there. But the thing they heard before the sulfur nearly drowned them had been burned into their mind since the fall. Only now they were able to remember what it was. An old name, a dead name. Their dead name. _

_“Anael!”_

“Anael! Anael?”

They were gripping his shirt, nearly ripping it to shreds. Beelzebub was crying be now, sobbing and still coughing by the way. They did not know how exactly they got here but at the moment it simply didn’t matter. Nothing actually did. The only thing that did was that they were away from Lucifer. Now that they at least remembered their fall, the pieces fit together. What had happened in hell after that made more sense now, which was scary in itself but at least they knew one thing now for sure. In the matter of choosing Gabriel or Lucifer, Gabriel was the safer choice.

He was an angel. Angels didn’t care much about the body, they were obsessed with the spirit, memories, feelings, obsessed with keeping people they like around. You could say that angels didn’t give a fucking shit about things that humans like to do for more than just reproduction. The devil on the other hand could care less about what spirit someone had. Lucifer had gotten everything he wanted in hell from every one of the fallen, from every demon. Including everyone he wanted. But what choice did one have if they were already in hell. It couldn’t possibly get any worse. They had known better, even back then. It could always get worse, if you think you already are at the bottom god loves to push you even further down. There was no thinking involved in this, Gabriel was in comparison to Lucifer a way better choice. Which was at least partly the reason of why they were clinging to his shirt like a little child and cried their eyes out. Beelzebub still didn’t know what they had done when they had been in heaven but they now knew that they had not been supposed to fall.

They hadn’t been supposed to become the prince of hell and they hadn’t been supposed to suffer for over 6000 years. They hadn’t been supposed to lead hell on their own while Lucifer was god knew where and hope that he did not return as long as possible. The ex-prince of hell, which fit better because downstairs didn’t really exist anymore, buried their face in his chest. It wasn’t anything personal. They just needed something to hold onto, or someone, it did not matter. If they thought about it, they were neither home in hell or heaven. They had been dragged down from heaven and god hadn’t interfered. Her stupid, stupid plan. Whatever that even meant now.

In hell they had been respected by the others. But it was an open secret why exactly they had become the prince of hell. The other demons had respected them but for Lucifer they had never been anything more than a broken little plaything and for some reason the only demon that he ever thought interesting at all. Which hadn’t been a good think, rather the opposite. They still had the scars. Dagon had patched them up ever time, without ever asking any questions. Right now, Gabriel was trying to hush them, calm them down. He brushed a hand trough their messy hair. It did help a bit though, at least in the calming them down aspect. The crying didn’t stop. He wrapped his arms around them, maybe to keep them safe, maybe just to keep them with him. For now, it did not matter. They hadn’t been hugged like this in thousands of years, it didn’t mean they liked him but everything was better than Lucifer’s claws ripping at their skin. They didn’t dare to say or even think what he did to them. Everyone with even a little bit of intelligence left in their brain would be able to figure it out on their own.

“He pulled me down” they mumbled “He just pulled me down with him like it was nothing, like he didn’t know that I wasn’t supposed to fall”

“I know. I know. I tried to get you in time but it was already too late. I lost you that day. I am never going to let you out of my sight again” he replied.

Without context that might have sounded cute or even endearing, maybe he had still meant it like that. For them it felt more threatening. They didn’t look up, still had their eyes closed and their face pressed to his chest. Beelzebub wanted to disappear, but there was no place left to hide. Like they had said before, if they ignored everything else. Gabriel was indeed the safest choice, the only safe one. So, they stilled like this and didn’t try to push him away, not for now. Beelzebub looked up again.

“Anael? That was my name, right?” they asked, their voice still trembling a little.

“Yes, that was what it had been a long time ago” Gabriel replied.

They pushed his arms away from them, he let them do it. Beelzebub had calmed down a bit as they noticed the state their body was still in. They coughed again as they sat down in the pillows again and let him push the blanket up to their shoulders.

“It means graciousness of god. I always found that name more than just fitting.” He said.

Now they just wanted to rip his head off. They had nothing to do with graciousness, graciousness was a foul word and something they had absolutely nothing do with. He placed a hand on their chin and lifted it up a bit. Just so much that they needed to look him in the eyes.

“I know what you are going to say, but it is still there. No matter what you say. Your eyes didn’t change in the fall, a very rare thing for most demons. But you were allowed to keep yours, even though your hair turned darker and the white feathers turned black. But your eyes stayed the same. They are still the same as they had been before the fall. They kept their graciousness their beauty” Gabriel spoke.

Beelzebub shook their head. He was wrong oh so very wrong and they were going to tell him exactly that.

“You are wrong archangel, it just looks like I kept them. My eyes don’t always look like this” Beelzebub answered.

They looked at him again, closing their eyes for a very short moment. Dagon had been the only one who knew about this, so showing it an archangel wasn’t really that much of a good idea. But they were most likely stuck here for eternity. Then Gabriel wasn’t looking into blue eyes again, he wasn’t even looking into eyes that were remotely human. Beelzebub’s eyes looked like those of a fly.

“Like I said I was not able to keep my eyes entirely how they were.” They said, and blinked again, changing their eyes back to what they had been before.

Gabriel looked stunned, well at least kind of stunned. He lifted his hands and gently touched the skin under their eyes.

“They are still beautiful, it doesn’t change anything” he didn’t sound sincere though.

Not a bit. But he also wasn’t lying because angels weren’t able to do this. Still the way that these holy beings were able to hide or bend the truth without committing a sin was more than astounding. Gabriel’s eyes were purple, more purple than violet but as far as they knew he was the only being in god’s creation that possessed eyes of those or a similar color. In itself, his eyes were beautiful, like one of the world wonders, something that only existed once and would never be able to exist again if it would be destroyed.

So, for the moment, they only looked at his eyes, ignored the rest of him, didn’t think about what had happened to bring them into this situation, and just reached out. They moved their hand towards his cheek and then above it.

They tried to just focus on the purple and nothing else. Maybe their mind was still clouded from the newly recovered memories. They didn’t forgive him for what he had to them, he had ripped their wings out after all and basically held them prisoner, but at the moment they just tried to block all of it out, just focus on the purple.

Their fingers touched the skin under his left eye and they could see the corner of his mouth twitch, curling up into something that resembled a smile. Beelzebub wanted to move their hand away again as the fingers of his left hand curled around their wrist and held it in place.

“Stay like this, just for a few moments” he whispered.

They didn’t try to move.

Maybe they should begin to worry about their mental health. If demons possessed something like this in the first place.

What had this condition been called again? Yes, they remembered it now.

They were on the best way of getting a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about our dear, dear Satan?
> 
> And again what did you do this time Gabriel.
> 
> And yes i nearly wrote a whole chapter just about Gabriel and Beelzebub.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to comment if you want to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7
> 
> Hope you like it.

They read over the lines, over the thousands of words. That were names. Thousands if not millions of names and they were only looking at one page at the moment. A few of the butterflies were sitting on their arms and shoulders, the rest of them had placed itself in their hair and they weren’t annoyed by them at this point, at least not anymore.

“Why exactly do you still have to do paperwork. Armageddon is over anyways. There shouldn’t be any files that need filing. There should be nothing more than…” their sentence was interrupted by coughing “eternity. Heavenly harmonies forever. No paperwork.”

Gabriel was looking over a few sheets of paper and muttered something that sounded a lot like cursing now and then.

“Why do they still need me for all of this. It’s not like they couldn’t bother Sandaphlon or one of the principalities who doesn’t have something personal to deal with right now” he muttered.

They were sitting on the bed kind of with Gabriel but there was at least a two feet space between them. So, he wasn’t that close.

“With something personal to do you mean holding one of the fallen prisoner right? I know that Crowley is with Aziraphale and I heard the bit about the Michael and Dagon. And let me tell you something if she ever even hurt a single hair atop of Dagon’s head, I am going to destroy her. By the way what did you do to Erik? Who is he with? Because if anyone dares to harm someone who worked for me, they’ll have to deal with me” they buzzed.

It didn’t sound as threatening as they wanted it to and they sneezed only seconds after finishing the last sentence. They needed to know what brought their body into this state. It surely wasn’t normal. He looked again and chuckled. Whatever was happening right now he was not taking them seriously at all.

“You don’t have any authority here Anael, and none of them would ever hurt anyone they love. You have no reason to worry” he replied.

“Did they meant it like you when you said you would never hurt me. Because it doesn’t seem like you keep that promise” Beelzebub glared at him.

“I did not really hurt you after the incident with your wings. Furthermore, there is a difference between hurting you and hurting your corporation. Which is all I am going to say about this. Could you hand me the sheet you are holding right now? I need it to check something” he said.

Beelzebub crumbled the paper in their fist before throwing it at him. Gabriel caught it midair and put it in one of the folders about the dead humans. They were billions of those.

The archangel grabbed another sheet and read it. Then he read it again and again and again.

“Something off?” they asked.

Maybe someone who wasn’t supposed to had gotten into heaven or maybe someone had gotten out of here. It would be a spark of hope.

“Michael requested a pool in her quarters, well requested isn’t the right word. She just miracled one and send me this a note. It’s not like I can do anything about it, she is an archangel too. But what would Michael even need that much water. I don’t understand it, she doesn’t even like swimming.” He mumbled.

They coughed again. Alright, how stupid was this angel?

“Dagon” they told him.

Gabriel just looked a thousand times more confused.

“Dagon’s animal aspect is a piranha. Very dangerous but still a fish, fish need water to survive. She doesn’t need it but Dagon sleeps under water most of the time, it calms her down, helps her heal wounds and stuff like that. What do you think animal aspects were there for? Just decoration or what?” they buzzed at him.

He stilled for a moment.

“Does that mean I need to get you rotten and spoiled food if you want to eat something?”, he asked.

“No, that’s disgusting. And I am never going to eat anything you give me. Furthermore, I am not hungry” Beelzebub sneezed again.

They were feeling anything but well and food would certainly help but the Gabriel aspect was still there and they wanted to be on the safe side.

“You said you wouldn’t eat anything I get you but what about something I made you.”

That caught their interest.

“You can cook?” they asked.

“I think I might be able to make food. Humans can do it too after all. It can’t be that difficult. Creating gross mater cannot be that difficult” he explained.

Oh, how wrong he was. Beelzebub coughed again, this time in the handkerchief. It was covered in blood.

“You don’t even have a kitchen or own anything you would need to make something to eat. Cooking isn’t as easy as you think it is. Not like I stop you from trying though” not like they were able to.

“If that is the only problem then it isn’t one at all”, he said smiling at them.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the apartment, if it could be called that, gained a new room. How was he even allowed to do that? They hadn’t been able to put a freaking poster in their office without someone whining about it and daring to call Lucifer because they hadn’t been allowed to do it and he was just able to miracle a room, without any consequences. They couldn’t exactly see it from where they were, they could only spot the third door, that had appeared out of nowhere.

“Any special kind of gross matter you want to eat?” he asked.

How was he able to smile while calling food, which not only had something to do with gluttony but had also been a very big part of human culture, gross mater. Because it wasn’t that.

“No, but what if you just forget that. Because I am fairly sure that you aren’t able to cook. So, what about you just don’t do that” they spoke.

Beelzebub looked at him and crossed their arms.

“Alright, but I am going to make you something later, that’s a promise” he wasn’t smiling at them anymore.

Gabriel seemed to be thinking about something.

“What if we talk about something different now, something more serious.” He said and stared right at them.

Beelzebub just nodded. They knew that they still needed to get out of here but making him trust them at least a bit would be helpful.

“What did Lucifer do to you after you fell” he asked.

Beelzebub stilled, they wrapped their arms around their chest and bit their lip.

“What does it matter to you?” they buzzes back.

Gabriel moved closer to them. But he seemed to be more careful this time, like he wanted to make sure that they weren’t going to be harmed. At least not this time. He placed a hand on their back softly and held it there.

“Because these scars weren’t there before he pulled you down to the pits.” He said.

Beelzebub shoved him away from them. They were panicking, they didn’t know why but they were panicking. For the past 6000 years they were able to push these memories, these pictures into the back of their brain, lock them away. Now all of a sudden, as if someone had just flipped a switch, they weren’t able to do it anymore. Maybe it had something to do with Gabriel asking it or everything was just too much all together. This whole situation, everything that had happened in the last days. But now the pictures were flashing through their mind, like they relieved everyone of those moments.

“Is everything alright? Do you need anything?” he asked.

The angel reached out for them again. They pushed his arm away from them, nearly clawing at it.

“Don’t touch me!” they yelled though screeched would be the more fitting term.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me. Don’t touch me.” They were muttering it over and over again, like a mantra.

Gabriel grabbed them again, this time he actually got a hold on their shoulders and pulled them closer to him.

“No, no, no, no! Let me go! Let me go you Bastard! Let me go! Get your hands off me!” they were still screaming.

Trying to kick, him, hit him, bite him, scratch him, just do anything to get themselves out if his grip.

“Anael! Aneal you need to calm down, you are panicking! You are in heaven, you are safe!” they heard him say.

He was trying to calm them down. It was just making everything worse. They couldn’t even listen to what he was saying if they tried and, in their defense, it wasn’t like their mind was working right at the moment. Beelzebub wasn’t able to think. Their head was clouded with memories and it seemed like everything came crashing down on them at once. This wasn’t fair, they had managed to work thousands of years with all this trauma at it had never once stood in their way. But now, now it simply wasn’t that easy anymore. They felt like the house of cars of cards they had built over millennia had been destroyed by nothing more than a bit of air. They were still trying to hit everything and everyone around them and the angel just tightened his grip on them.

Gabriel himself didn’t exactly knew what was going on right now. Well, he had a suspicion. Humans could have something called hysteria and Beelzebub seemed to have exactly that. He didn’t know if there was a cure for it but he needed to calm them down.

“Anael, you need to breath in and out. Whatever you are doing isn’t helping anyone right now “ he said.

They didn’t listen, they continued struggling and looked and were finally able to get him away from them by trying to claw his eyes out.

They were sitting on the carpet by now. There knees pressed against their chest and their breathing was hyperventilating, or rather they were hyperventilating. Whatever he would say wasn’t going to change a thing. They were still scared. Gabriel took a step towards them. They hissed and this time it actually was more of a hiss than a buzz. Alright, so getting closer to them now wasn’t that much of a good idea. He wasn’t qualified for dealing with situations like this. But simply turning up in front of Michael’s rooms with Beelzebub wasn’t that good of an idea. He would need to call first. His eyes focused on them again. Maybe this had something to do with what Lucifer had done to them? But what could have been so bad? What had been able to turn the leader of hells army into this? Gabriel called Michael and after a few minutes of talking she agreed to let them come over. He knelt down a few feet from Beelzebub.

“What if we go to see Dagon, would that be alright” he asked.

He knew that he didn’t really need to but it would probably make them feel better.

“Dagon? Where’s she?” they pressed out between their teeth.

Well at least he got them back to talking with him.

“We are going to go to her now. You just need to let me help you up” Gabriel said.

He held his hand out and waited. It wouldn’t take them long to agree and he was an angel even if they wouldn’t, he was very good at waiting for the right moment to do something. Beelzebub hesitated. But then took his hand and let him help them back to their feet.

“Dagon, that is good. She is nice” their voice wasn’t sounding right.

It felt like something was off.

“Yes, we are going to Dagon now. You are going to be fine and you just need to breath” he told them.

Maybe it was not such a good idea to give them the possibility to talk and potentially plot an escape but he at least needed to keep their psyche in an alright condition.

It was quiet, she liked it quiet. Without anyone asking something off her or thinking it was her job to do the paperwork of literally everyone except the prince. She didn’t need to breathe but Dagon was perfectly capable of breathing water. She was laying at the bottom of the pool and it made her feel like she was weightless. Water made her brain calm down and she was able to ignore what was going on around her. Dagon was able to ignore in what kind of situation she was in right now. She was still wearing her clothes and her hair was still tied back and there wasn’t that much difference between this place and where she had been in hell. Well, except that the water was much cleaner here. Which was something she liked. At least it didn’t have that much to do with Michael.

Most demons wouldn’t have believed that angel could experience lust. Humans would believe that demons lived of lust and would never be scared of it. Well the thing was, that there was a difference between seduction and straight up taking something without consent. Demons were very good in seduction, quite talented, but even if they seduced a human it was still consensual or else that person would not end up in hell. But the lust in the eyes of the angels was a different thing, she knew that it was only a matter of time until something would happen. But for now Dagon tried to ignore that, push it away, focus her thoughts only on the water around her.

“Samael! Someone wants to talk to you!” she was able to understand what Michael was screaming at her and she sat up.

Dagon pushed herself of the ground and broke the surface of the water near the edge. For her swimming was as easy as breathing if not easier and she looked at Michael. The archangel was standing at the edge of the water and waved Dagon towards here.

“Someone wants to talk to you” Michael explained and held her hand out, as if to help the demon out of the water.

Dagon ignored and pushed herself out of the pool, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

“Who wants to talk to me?” she asked.

“Just follow me alright, I would have preferred if he hadn’t dragged them along with him. But there really seems to be a problem and I am an angel. Now come on I want to get this over with as fast as possible” with that Michael turned around, grabbed her hand and walked them both towards the living area.

Gabriel was sitting on her couch, but that wasn’t what caught Dagon’s attention. Her eyes were focused on the seemingly sleeping Lord Beelzebub that leaned against his shoulder. He was holding their hand. Dagon left Michael there standing and was not a second later in front of Gabriel, glaring at him.

“What have you done to them?” she asked. “You don’t need to worry Duke Dagon. They panicked again on the way here and I needed to put them to sleep to keep anyone from getting hurt.” He explained while brushing his fingers over the top of their hand.

“You are a liar, they wouldn’t panic like this.” Dagon replied.

She knew them better than anyone else, her prince wasn’t someone to just panic for no reason. There was only one thing that actually scared them, well that scared them so much that they would panic. No demon knew or would even think about mentioning it if they did. But Gabriel was no demon and she didn’t believe him to be very smart either.

“You mentioned Lucifer, didn’t you?” she pressed a few fingers against her forehead.

Now Michael was suddenly very interested in the conversation.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

Dagon sighed. She didn’t want to tell them, she wasn’t supposed to tell them anything. But they were angels and very persistent if they wanted to know something and maybe it would make Gabriel stop looking at the prince of hell with lust in his eyes. She was still allowed to hope, right? Dagon sucked air into her lungs.

“I patched them up every time they came back from a meeting with Lucifer. And you don’t need to give me that look Michael I don’t love them, at least not the kind you are only able to think about. It’s also not like anyone would have dared to touch someone Satan put his claim onto” she began “What he did to them is unspeakable. The time between it got longer over the centuries but it never stopped. They never had the possibility to actually deal with the trauma. Not that anyone would have let them in the first place. I was their right hand, the only demon they trusted enough to open up. They couldn’t have hidden it from me if they tried. But there was no way out. You cannot escape from hell not if you are basically its leader. So, let me tell you one single thing wank wings, if you ever even think about hurting them in that way. I will kill you Gabriel permanently. Believe me this”

She could basically hear Michael swallowing and noticed that he had stopped breathing.

“It is hell after all. This is heaven. Its something entirely different” Michael said.

Gabriel just put his arm around Beelzebub’s shoulder, like he had the right to do so. Dagon hated him, no she despised him. That was the right word. Dagon also did believe that Michael was wrong, she was oh so very wrong. The demon was about to laugh. How could angels be so utterly stupid? Weren’t they supposed to be perfect creations? Dagon looked around her again before sitting down.

“Heaven could be worse than hell”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagon what are you doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 8.

“Dagon there is nothing worse than the eternal tortures of hell” Michael replied.

Dagon didn’t say anything. There were a lot of things that were worse than hell, at least for demons. But she wasn’t going to tell them everything. That would just be stupid. Well worse than stupid. Dagon felt the fish scales on her forehead becoming more prominent. They were easier to distinguish from her skin than normally. But Dagon didn’t know what was going to happen now or in the near future. She just knew that they needed to manage to get out of heaven or get these angels their sanity back. The demon wasn’t sure that any of this was ever going to happen. The floor was holy and she didn’t even know where exactly she was. Dagon huffed at Michael and got back to her feet.

She walked towards the other archangel.

“Get away from them Gabriel. Firstly, you aren’t able to help them in any way and secondly you are currently male which isn’t helpful either.” She told him.

“I am not going to leave them alone with you. The only reason I am here is because they trust you for some reason. I let them out of my sight once and it ended in a catastrophe. Which would be an understatement. If you want to do something with them then I’ll stay.” Gabriel replied.

Did he had any idea about how trauma worked? It was his fault that they even were in this state now. He had ripped their wings out. Which also meant that grooming wings as a coming mechanism or just to calm them down wasn’t even possible anymore. Dagon needed to think and she needed to think fast. Lord Beelzebub had never been a weak character they always tried to put on a strong face and order people without regards for their wellbeing.

They had been the one who had allowed Crowley to stay on earth after the original sin thing and they never had hated him. They had just believed him to really annoying and stupid. Which had been their impression of most demons. But Crowley had at least been kind of funny. The prince of hell was still unconscious and there were a few butterflies on their form. Alright, so they at least had something back from their past. Well if you could call a few butterflies that. But that was rather unimportant and could even be useful later on. At least if they listened to the prince the same way the flies did. Were butterflies able to spy on someone? That was a question for later and now Dagon sat down next to Gabriel. They only did that because of the prince. If they had any authority here Gabriel would be dead where he stood or at least discorporated.

Beelzebub was snoring softly and at the moment they looked content, at peace. Maybe she shouldn’t try to wake them. They hadn’t looked this peaceful in millennia. She reached out to put a hand on their shoulder as Gabriel grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

“You don’t touch them” he said.

How had he thought this would go? How was she supposed to help them if he didn’t even let her place a hand on their shoulder? How did he think any of this worked? Stupid angels.

“Don’t talk to her like that Gabriel” Michael basically jumped into the conversation.

Gabriel rolled his eyes but gave her an apologizing look at the end. Why did Michael act like a saint all of a sudden? She had left them suffering on consecrated ground for hours just because she had been angry at Michael for kidnapping her. She didn’t have any right to act like she was any better than Gabriel. The latter brushed a hand trough the prince’s hair. Dagon couldn’t look at it but at least he was doing it carefully. He had harmed them enough in the past few days. But the seemingly crushing grip he had on their shoulder wasn’t going to be helpful in any way when they woke up.

“Your grip way to tight you are hurting them” she pointed out.

Gabriel looked at her. Dagon just crossed her arms before her chest.

“You came her for help and as long you stay here, I will not let you harm them in any way. So, stop grabbing their shoulder like that or I am going to hit you.” Dagon said.

Not that hitting him would change anything. He was an archangel after all. Gabriel didn’t react and just looked around between her and Michael, his facial expression was that of utterly confusion. Now she would say something she didn’t want to say. This was going to be worse than striking a deal with the devil and she would regret this later. Lord Beelzebub would probably hit her for doing this. But it was the only way to change anything about this situation.

“You want them to like you.” The demon stated.

“Yes. I mean they wouldn’t act like this if they remembered what we had” Gabriel replied.

Michael raised an eyebrow and stepped further towards them.

“I can help you with that.” She continued “I was their right hand for nearly 6000 years and no one knows more about them than me. If anyone can help you then that would be me. I can tell you what they like, what they hate and what you should never do when you are with them. But you are never going to touch them without their consent. Or if it’s a live threatening situation and I mean an actual one. I am just saying that because I don’t want them to get hurt any further”

This was a mistake and this was stupid and now it was too late to take it back.

“I don’t agree with that. You are going to spend your time with me not talking to him” Michael stated.

Yes, Dagon had forgotten about that part for a moment. She had kind of the same problem as Lord Beelzebub it just wasn’t that bad in her case. At least for now.

“I’ll go out with you if you let me do this” and she singed another deal with someone who maybe was as bad the devil.

This was going to be the end of her. Michaels face lit up as if someone just told her that the fallen had rose up again and there were no demons anymore.

“That is something I can agree on Sammy. Do you want to go out and eat something? I think there are a few placed in heaven where you can do that but if you want to do anything else, we can do that” Michael was actually kind of talking like a person for now.

Like a lovesick person not like a totally crazy one. Was that everything it took from keeping Michael off her track. Which in conclusion meant that Michael wanted attention. Her attention precisely and maybe Dagon could say that the archangel was kind of acting like a puppy right now. Well, if you take the being cute and innocent part away. Michael wanted Dagon to be interested in her and listen to what she was saying. Michael wanted to go on dates and probably eat food, drink alcohol if they still had it, and talk about things. Even if those things were useless and had no consequences for anything. If that was all it took to for letting Michael leave her alone for a few moments then and there. It at least meant that Dagon kind of had an idea of what she needed to do to be unharmed or maybe even somewhat safe up here. Until Michael wanted something more from her.

Because then she wouldn’t be able to keep any act up.

Dagon had seen what had happened to the prince, what it had done to them. She wanted to keep them from being hurt like this again and if the only way to that was that they started to like him or get Stockholm Syndrome then that was what was going to happen. Escaping from heaven would be useless and trying to do so would only make their situation worse. And Stockholm Syndrome wasn’t the worst thing in the world, right? If it kept them from being hurt like that again? She needed to tell him most of what she knew.

“Firstly, they attract all flying insects, not just flies how they always claimed, bees, dragonflies, fireflies, bumblebees, all of them. That was a reason why they didn’t spend much time on earth. But it happens less if they aren’t well emotionally or are actually physically hurt. They also like them, but don’t try to make them admit that. They love gardens, parks, greenhouses all of that. Don’t talk about Lucifer while you are with them. At least not in the state they are in now. Don’t touch them if they tell you not to or try to move away from you. Consent is important. When they are awake as them before you clean or heal their wounds. Now back to less important and more personal things. If you want to get them any clothes, which I recommend, don’t let them be white. Grey is fine, blue too, they love black and red. Purple maybe at some point later in time but not right now. The clothes being formal would help but they don’t need to be. No rotten food if you didn’t know that already, maybe something sweet and sour. Pancakes would also be good if you want an example or anything that’s made out of chocolate. But nothing to greasy. Flower crowns, I am not saying more about that. If there is any possibility to do it then get their fly. You know the living head piece. Their pet I think you know what I mean. It is very cute and kind of acts like a baby animal. It also helps them trough a panic attack if they pet it. Like a giant therapy fly? It is working, I don’t know why but try to get their pet back if that is a possibility. They also are the only being I know that enjoys and loved doing paperwork. So, if you are doing of that sort let them help you. Don’t use them as a living paper holder. It doesn’t need to be something important let them sort a few files alphabetically or in whatever system you use. Or let them check something. It keeps their mind of certain things and doesn’t make them feel like you don’t care about them as a being. Maybe let them teach you how to cook, they are a demon of gluttony after all. It maybe doesn’t seem like it but they like it. They are still a demon so no talking about trying to bring them back into god’s good grades because that is never going to happen. If you cook something together then you eat at least a bite of it. Everything else would just be impolite and don’t try to bless your own food. That’s incredibly rude. They aren’t trying to poison you, well it wouldn’t kill you if they did. Furthermore, don’t bring them any flowers, if you want to give them anything as an I’m sorry present then let it be chocolate or some sweets. They appreciate that way more. Also make absolutely sure they don’t burn themselves because of the holiness. It’s extremely painful and they aren’t going to forgive you something like that very soon. You really fucked up with the wing thing though. Ripping their wings out! You didn’t cut them off! Can you imagine how much that hurts? I don’t know if you know that but they are most likely going to get sick because of that. You know like an actual human would get sick. And try to not make it that obvious. I mean the whole possessiveness thing. It isn’t helping your case” Dagon explained.

She was going to regret this. She knew that it wouldn’t keep Gabriel from doing it forever but if they liked him, or got Stockholm Syndrome then for them it wouldn’t feel like the situation with Lucifer all over again. Even if it was basically the same.

“Why are you helping me?” he asked.

That was a good question.

“I don’t want them to get hurt. I couldn’t give crap about you but I care about them. That is the only reason” she answered.

Maybe this had been a mistake. Gabriel smiled at her, it wasn’t a normal one. His smile was threatening in a weird way. She didn’t want to think about. She didn’t want to think about what he would do to Prince Beelzebub at a point in the near future. For thousands of years she had believed that Satan was the worst thing that could have happened to them but now. Now she worried. What if she had done something worse? What if these memories had created something worse than Lucifer? What if she had just helped that being. No, she needed to think tactical. This was the only logical thing to do. She should be able to get at least a few of the angels to kind of trust her. If all of them ever had even the slightest chance of getting out of here then she needed to keep this up. Dagon looked at Beelzebub, the prince of hell still hadn’t moved and they looked dead. Which they weren’t because demons didn’t need to breath. But that didn’t mean that Dagon couldn’t be worried. But maybe, maybe she had just made everything worse. Maybe Gabriel really was worse than the devil himself. She would never be able to forgive herself if it came to that. The only thing that was important was keeping them as safe as possible, which wasn’t even safe at all at this moment, and try to adapt to this situation as much as possible until there might be a possibility to escape. She looked towards Michael again, the archangel was still standing there. She didn’t seem to mind Dagon’s staring at all. That wasn’t a surprise.

“Thank you, Duke Dagon” Gabriel said “Michael we are taking out leave now.”

He stood up. Gabriel was still carrying Beelzebub. That was bad, Dagon had actually hoped that they could talk with them. But saying anything now would be bad.

“You can come over whenever you want. Either of you” Michael replied and was beside Dagon in the blink of an eye.

She tried to grab the demon’s hand. Dagon pulled it away. No, that was way too soon, and she wasn’t going to something as desperate as holding hands just now. So instead of taking her hand Michael leaned herself against Dagon’s arm. Dagon didn’t push her away this time, not yet at least. She looked at her and sighed. Dagon still felt like she had done something wrong. It didn’t matter how hard she tried to shake that feeling off it didn’t go away, it stayed there. What had she done?

“You think Dagon is still fine angel?” Crowley asked.

He was still tired, he hadn’t known that he was still able to heal. But it had worked. Though the snake of Eden felt like he could sleep for the next 100 years if not longer. He was just so tired.

“I am perfectly sure that she is still fine. Do you want crepes or something like that? Or do you just want to sleep my love?” Aziraphale replied.

“Just sleep. I’m so tired.” The demon mumbled.

He felt like all of his energy had been drained from him at once. Aziraphale pulled him closer as soon as they were sitting on the bed. This was comfortable and Crowley just wanted to close his eyes and stay like this forever, cuddled against his angel. But Aziraphale was still sick, and Crowley wasn’t sure that he could just heal him. Most likely not. That wouldn’t make a lot of sense for whatever was going on. For something like this it wasn’t possible that the solution was so easy. So, no he wasn’t even going to try. But cuddling wasn’t that bad right? Aziraphale would still do this if he was himself and not sick. They had cuddled before, though they had been very drunk but as long as it was nothing more than cuddling everything was fine.

“My love, before you fall asleep. Could I ask you a question?” Aziraphale looked at him.

“Sure angel. What do you want to know?” Crowley replied.

The look in his angel’s eyes had changed. It wasn’t just appreciation anymore, or even love. There was something else in this blue but Crowley couldn’t point his finger on what exactly it was. He just wasn’t able to resist and reached out, placing a hand on the angel’s cheek. Crowley loved him and maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe he didn’t actually saw what was happening right now. Maybe he should want to run but it was still Aziraphale. It was still his angel and Crowley would never hurt him like that. The angel leaned into his touch. Aziraphale hummed softly and smiled at him. Crowley was soft. He had always been bad at being a demon. Aziraphale had never minded that he had never minded anything about the other or had been mad at him. Crowley smiled back at him softly.

“Angel, you said you wanted to ask me something?” the demon repeated.

“Oh, sorry about that” Aziraphale seemed to snap out of it and looked at him.

“No need to be angel. So, are you finally going to ask me what you wanted to ask?” questioned he.

The angel nodded again. Before he asked Aziraphale pulled a blanket over them. Still his angel.

“I need to ask you this?” he began

“Do you love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and reads. 
> 
> Thanks for reading too. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to comment if you would like to.
> 
> P.S. Is there are reason why the last few chapters have less comment than the others? Or has my writing just gone bad?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter fluffy, it isn't. And it's going to get worse in the next chapters. 
> 
> Question: Is there a canonical name for Bee's fly hat?

„Yes. Sure. Why are you even asking me that angel? Why is that a question you need to ask? I love you. Don’t ever think that I don’t.” Crowley replied. 

He looked at him. Aziraphale smiled and nodded. Crowley loved him there was no questioning it but Aziraphale was still not fine and or safe. The demon needed to get himself back together and think. There needed to be a way to get mostly everything back to how it had been. But for now, he was way too tired to think straight and he just cuddled himself against his angel. He was going to find a way to help him, in a few hours.

There was a buzzing sound next to them as they opened their eyes. What had happened? Their memories were kind of blurry. The just hoped they didn’t have a panic attack in front of archangel. The buzzing wasn’t their own and they felt something rather small cuddle itself against their chest. They brushed a hand over whatever it was. Beelzebub looked down at it and blinked a few times, just to make sure that they weren’t just seeing things. 

“How” they mumbled. Their pet, the fly hat, was sitting next to them on the bed and looked at them with its big red eyes. They still felt a little bit sick but it was better than before. They lifted it in their arms and sat up. The fly snuggled itself further against them and the prince of hell sat up. They still were in Gabriel’s room or was it again? They could have been somewhere else but Beelzebub didn’t know what had happen in the hours they had been unconscious. Well their clothes were still in place and they weren’t in more pain than before so nothing of that sort had happened. 

“How did you get up here?” they asked their pet. 

Animal aspects weren’t able to talk, the only thing they could do was expressing their emotions, partly at least. They looked at it again and petted it’s head. This meant that they would heal faster now, right. They weren’t sure about that and for the moment just appreciated the little cute thing in their arms. They were still wearing Gabriel’s shirt. Getting other clothes would be a good thing, but also very unlikely. Beelzebub let the animal go a few minutes later and it resumed its normal place on their head. They originally had a crown but there had been too many memories attached to it, so they had used the fly. They hadn’t lost their authority because of it. Crowley had once spread the rumor that they possessed fly wings. Luckily for his own good no one had believed him. Why would they have? They swung their leg off the bed and tried to get on their feet. Which maybe was a stupid idea but the burning was gone too so it was at least worth a try. Alright, so now they could at least walk in here. That was good, right?

They smelled something. There couldn’t be any fire in heaven, that simply wasn’t possible. But it smelled like something was burning. So, the prince of hell got back on their feet, the fly still on their head, and walked to where they thought the smell was coming from. What they saw literally and figuratively made their jaw drop. Gabriel was cooking, well you shouldn’t be allowed to call it cooking. He was burning what could have been eggs a long time ago and the shells were still in the burned thing. They could hypo technically hit him over the head with something but that would be a grave mistake in the long run so they decided to not do anything. At least for now. 

“What in Satan’s name are you doing?” they asked. 

Gabriel turned around, he didn’t seem shocked to see them. 

“I wanted to make you some gross matter as an apology” he answered and showed them the thing he had been making. 

“Sorry to break it to you but that ain’t food. It probably never had been” Beelzebub said. 

The archangel looked at the frying pan he was holding and raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean it Is something eatable” he told them. 

“No, it isn’t and I am not sure it ever had been but if you would eat that I am pretty darn sure that you would discorporate or at least get really sick. What did you even try to make?” Beelzebub sighed. 

They wanted to stab him, kill him, or crack his scull open. Probably all of those. 

“Eggs. I thought that I couldn’t do anything wrong with that.” Gabriel eyed it again. 

“You did everything wrong. Why are the shells still in it? Do you think they were eatable or what? Because they aren’t. This is waste of food. What you have created is gross matter and disgusting” they were talking a lot at the moment. More than they had done before since he had brought them here. So, what Dagon had told him was kind of working. “Just throw that in the trash” they said and pointed vaguely at the burned eggs. 

He looked them. Beelzebub was annoyed, at least it seemed like that. They brushed a hand over their hair and the fly jumped back into their arms. It snuggled itself against their chest, it wanted to comfort them. 

“Where did you find Cain?” they asked. 

Trying to not think about all the food that he probably would destroy in the future if he continued doing this. 

“Who is Cain? I didn’t find anyone, I don’t know what you are talking about Anael” Gabriel replied. 

“The fly, that’s Cain. Where did you find it? That shouldn’t be that hard to answer” they buzzed back.

The archangel stilled for a moment. 

“You named your pet after the first person to commit a murder” he questioned. 

Beelzebub sighed again. 

“Maybe I did. And don’t you think you are going a bit hard on him. No one had died back then. How was he supposed to know what would happen if he hit his brother over the head with a rock? Cain was 13 back then and you just cursed his whole bloodline for all eternity. That isn’t fair.” The prince of hell pointed out. 

They had talked a few times to the boy after the incident had happened. Cain had been sorry, he hadn’t understood what he had done or how he had been able to do it. They had managed to keep him from suffering for all eternity by letting Satan turn him into a lower kind of demon. They had payed the price for asking such a favor of Lucifer. Most demons weren’t as evil as everyone thought they were. In hell there had at least some kind of justice system. It hadn’t been that fair but way better than heavens of just throwing people out. After all Cain had been a nice kid, troubled but not entirely evil. But they couldn’t change the curse god had placed upon him. Beelzebub still wanted to slaughter Gabriel, yes slaughter was the right word. They looked at their pet again and sighed. 

“He still brought that over himself” Gabriel said. 

“No, he didn’t and even if he did. Why does gods think original sin even is a thing? Why do people need to pay for the sins of their parents?” they buzzed. 

The archangel didn’t give them an answer. Lord Beelzebub sat down on one of the counters, they didn’t want to look at him right now, and crossed their legs. Gabriel walked towards them, he was still taller than them. How was that even possible. The prince of hell bit the inside of their cheek again. Gabriel opened his mouth again. 

“What if you show me how to make food” he was hardly able to say that word. 

“I am not going to show you anything. If you for some reason want to cook then try it out on your own. I am just staying here because I don’t want you to waste even more food. That’s disgusting.” They told him. 

Beelzebub was not going to help him with anything after what he had done and they shut their mouth for now. Gabriel looked at them again and put the burned food into the trash. He looked opened one of the cupboards and took something out of it. That were noodles. Alright no one could do anything wrong with that. Then Gabriel put the noodles in a pot and just turned the stove on. Gabriel did something wrong. 

How could anyone be so stupid? Humans had written on the package what you needed to do. How you prepare it. And he forget the water, this wasn’t how noodles are made. Beelzebub sighed again and stood up. They couldn’t watch this anymore. This was waste of food and they were a demon of gluttony. If there wasn’t enough food to eat more than a being would need to function than gluttony wouldn’t even be a possibility. They weren’t going to watch someone wasting food like that. Beelzebub walked towards him, basically ripped the pot from his hands and put water in it. 

“Read what is written on the package the next time you try to make something or google it. Because I am pretty sure the internet is still working. I think I know what you are trying to make but you are doing that completely wrong” they told him. 

Beelzebub turned the stove off again, put the water and the noodles to the side, why had they even put the water in it already, and searched the cupboards for a cutting board. They found one, put in on one of the counters and took a few tomatoes out of a fruit bowl. Alright, this guy didn’t know a thing about cooking. Gabriel still just stood there and stared at them. They rolled their eyes again and wiped a hand over their forehead. 

“Don’t stand around like that, get me sault and pepper and some over condiments. Because we need spice on this. I am just doing this because so that you’ll stop wasting precious ingredients you can’t read what is written on a package.” Beelzebub said. “I also need some minced meat” 

The prince of hell began to cut the tomatoes. Their fly was sitting beside the cutting board on the counter and stared at the vegetables. Cain looked at them beggingly. 

“Alright you are getting some but I’ll you a new plate” they said and petted their fly again. 

Beelzebub stood on their tiptoes as they tried to open a counter above their head. This kitchen wasn’t made for someone who wasn’t incredibly tall. They weren’t even that short. This just made them seem to be. Gabriel appeared beside them and opened the cupboard handed them a small plate. 

“Don’t think I’ll thank you for that you Bastard” they buzzed at him. 

Gabriel just smiled and took a few steps back again. They picked a few tiny pieces of cut tomato up and placed it on the plate. They put it in front of the fly. Then Beelzebub continued to cut vegetables. They were still angry at him. So, fucking angry. As they wanted to cut the next piece, they noticed something black on the knife. They had accidentally cut into one of their fingers. The wound wasn’t that deep but it was still bleeding. Why did god hate them so much? 

“Can I?” Gabriel asked them. 

He looked at them. Beelzebub just nodded but still glared at him. They didn’t want to walk around with a wound on their hand but they were very careful and surely not going to trust him just because he tried to help them once. He took their hand into his and it seemed that he didn’t even think about healing it normally and just thought he had the right to place a kiss on the wound. Beelzebub ripped their hand away from him and went back to cooking.

They were still looking at him ever few minutes to make sure that he wasn’t doing anything. Some time later they sat down in one of the chairs with a plate of food before them. They had only made enough for one person. Beelzebub wasn’t going to make any food for him. So now they were sharing spaghetti with their pet fly while Gabriel was for some reason trying to clean the kitchen up again. Maybe he just didn’t want too much gross matter sticking on his stuff and it seemed like he didn’t want to use a miracle. So, they were also watching an archangel kind of making a fool out of himself. They later put the dirty plate in the dishwasher and crossed their arms. He seemed to have calmed down and they would need to ask this question sooner or later. So better now then when he was angry again. 

“Why?” they asked. 

Their fly was still sitting on the table. 

“Why what?” Gabriel looked at them. 

“Why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me? Why did you rip my wings out? Why do you think that this has anything to do with love? Why do you still keep hurting? Do you think She will forgive you if god actually begins to care about any of that? Maybe She never will. Because for her we are just the fallen. Scum at her feet and she couldn’t care less about what is going to happen to us. Why should she care about traitors? Why should she cared about the ones that did nothing but ask question? Why should she care about that those that have fallen without any reason? She doesn’t that’s the answer to that. Because if she did then none on you would be angels anymore! But She simply doesn’t give a fuck about anything!” They were yelling at him. 

Gabriel balled his hand to a fist and loosened it again. 

“I think you should put your pet somewhere else or it might get hurt” the tone in his voice was threatening.

Beelzebub swallowed hard. He wasn’t joking. Had they done anything wrong? 

“Cain stay here” they told the fly and walked out of the room. 

Gabriel closed the door behind him. The look in his eyes was still threatening. 

“You know. I wanted to be nice to you. I tried to be nice to you. I even asked Dagon for some advice but you don’t seem to appreciate that. You seem to think that I want to harm you. Which I do not but when I try to be nice you don’t appreciate it and I really should focus more on searching triggers for your memories. But you don’t seem to even think about appreciating what I do for you. Do you think it would help if I just take what belongs to me? Lucifer didn’t have the right to take that from you. He didn’t have to right to take you away from me” he said and walked towards them. 

He was crazy. They took a step back as he took one towards them. Their back hit the wall. This was bad, like really bad. What if he? What if he was going to? No, they couldn’t even think about it. They didn’t even notice that they were shaking like a leaf. What had become of them? They were a prince of hell for someone’s sake. They couldn’t breath anymore and were freaking out. Beelzebub knew that they didn’t need to breath but they felt like something was cutting their breath off. They felt like they were going to pass out. Gabriel was standing right in front of them and wiped something off their cheek. Had they been crying again? 

“It’s not like you would be able to stop me if I tried to take what is mine. So, what would stop me from doing it now? Nothing, Anael, there would be absolutely nothing that could stop me and you know that. What would you think about me taking back what Lucifer took from me without having the right to do so? Mhm?” he continued to say and looked at looked at them. 

The prince of hell was shaking even more and their nails were digging into the wall behind them. 

They couldn’t live through all this again.

Their mind wouldn’t survive it for a second time, they couldn’t deal with that. They couldn’t breathe. The archangel placed a hand on their cheek. They wanted to move their head away, they wanted to scream, slap him or simply do anything. But they weren’t able to move or to talk. It was like they were frozen in place and couldn’t even move his eyes away from the way he was staring at them. 

“I am not doing it now. But it would be in your best interest if you would listen to what I tell you. What if I make you a hot chocolate now, you look like you need it?” the archangel was smiling at them before he turned on his heel and walked back into the kitchen. 

What was wrong with him? They still couldn’t move and just pulled at their hair. They were still panicking. Beelzebub managed to walk through the other door and shut it behind them while he was still in the kitchen. They fell to their knees and tried to catch their breath again. They were full on sobbing by now. 

The prince of hell tried to tell themselves that it had just been threats, that he wasn’t actually going to do something. But they weren’t sure about that themselves. How long until it would be more than threats. They couldn’t breath, they couldn’t think. It was all too much. They pulled their knees closer to their body and continued to cry. 

This wasn’t going to end well for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this chapter was? 
> 
> And here we go. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you have time for that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update. Sorry, that it took longer than unsual.

“Do you want another hot chocolate? You are still shaking.” He sounded concerned.

This basted thought it was his right to act like he was concerned about them. He had no right to do this. Because it was his fault that they were still shaking and couldn’t stop. It was his fault that they were scared of ever even missing a hint on what he was going to do. They could at least try to brace themselves for what was inevitable going to happen. Beelzebub wasn’t particularly good at lying, or telling themselves that everything was going to be fine. Because it wasn’t. They wanted to take another sip of the hot chocolate and Gabriel thought it was a good idea to place a hand on their arm, near their wrist. They panicked and dropped the cup. Gabriel just shook his head.

“I didn’t know you were that clumsy.” He said and miracled the broken pieces and the liquid away with a snap of his fingers.

They weren’t clumsy, they were scared. But Beelzebub didn’t say a think. They couldn’t speak. They didn’t know how long it would take until he did something so bad that their mind would break once and for all. They still had their thoughts. They were still sane.

But at the moment he sounded nice, he sounded like he really cared about them. He was acting like he hadn’t just threatened them a few minutes ago. They could nearly believe it. They could nearly believe that he was nice, that what he was doing was the right thing and that they themselves had done something wrong. But maybe that was just a part of their mind trying to save them, trying to save them from getting even more damaged.

Without Dagon they wouldn’t have been able to reign hell for 6000 years. She had been their anchor. A shoulder to cry into and someone to calm them down after Satan had been done with them for the time being. They wouldn’t say that they needed Dagon but without her their mind would have broken a long time ago.

He smiled at them again, they weren’t sure if it was honest smile or not and it didn’t matter. What mattered was that they needed to stay sane. But that wasn’t possible. It would be so easy to just let that little voice in the back of their mind take control.

_He isn’t that bad. Lucifer was worse. He at least seems to care about you. You have done something wrong to make him hurt you. He is better than Lucifer because he has a right to put a claim on you. He remembered, you would love him if you did too. You were in love with him once it can’t be that hard to just return to that. You should stop acting like a brat. It is your fault that you fell, you shouldn’t have stood that near at the edge. You can be happy that he still wants you back, he has already talked to Dagon, he knows what Satan did to you. You can be happy that he even wants the broken pieces back. Just give in, it would make everything so much easier. He wouldn’t hurt you anymore if you just loved him back._

They wanted to yell at it. They wanted to tell this voice to shut up. What it was saying wasn’t true, they weren’t broken, none of this was their fault and Gabriel had no right to do anything to them. They wanted to throw this voice out of their mind. What it tried to tell them were only lies. It was not the truth. But it would be easier to just accept those lies, to just pretend that they liked him back. That they remembered more, that they loved him. That they were grateful for what he had done. But they weren’t going to do this, because if they pretended for too long it would become more than pretending at some point. But Beelzebub didn’t know how long they were able to ignore the whispers of the voice, how long they would be able to resist until they just gave in and let him do whatever he wanted.

They were scared, they wanted to curl up in a ball and be back in their office because in hell they at least knew what was waiting for them. They knew when it would happen and could at least try to prepare their mind for it. Now they were just powerless and weak. The prince of hell. No, they couldn’t bear to have this title anymore, to wear it. What sort of prince would let that happen to themselves? They were no prince, not anymore. They hadn’t even been supposed to fall. Hell hadn’t been supposed to be theirs to rule over. Now they had nothing. Would they even be able to get back to hell if they by some miracle managed to escape? What

would await them there? They were never going to find out. There surely weren’t a lot of demons left, they didn’t want to think about what happened to those that didn’t have any kind of relationship before the fall with someone who hadn’t joined them in the pit. They probably weren’t alive anymore.

Beelzebub pressed their fly tighter against their chest. At least they still had this. Beelzebub had possessed a crown too, it still must have been somewhere in their old office but Satan had given it to them and they had never worn it, for a good reason. Beelzebub brushed a hand over Cain’s head. This was all too much. Hell was more merciful than this. They sucked air into their lungs, they hadn’t even noticed that they stopped breathing. Their hands were still shaking and if there would be some holy water near, they wouldn’t hesitate a moment to bring whatever it was in to their lips and drink it. A death by holy water was more merciful if the demon drank it, it simply killed them faster that way. It hurt less.

“Bee you are crying, is everything fine?” Gabriel asked.

Were they? Beelzebub touched their cheek, it was wet. Yes, they had been crying, they were still crying, but since when? They blinked a few times. They couldn’t shake their head or nod. The just turned their eyes away from him and stared at the other side of the room.

“Would you look at me when we talk” the angel said, it sounded like he was trying to not get angry, then he added a “please”

Beelzebub bit their lip and forced their head to turn around. They were looking at him now and he was smiling. Now he looked like someone they could trust. But they were smarter than that. They weren’t going to fall for such an act. Or maybe it wasn’t an act? No. They wouldn’t think like that. But it was tempting. It was incredibly tempting to ignore reality for the moment and just pretend that everything was fine.

The angel placed a hand on their cheek and just held it there. They swallowed and stopped breathing again. Beelzebub was no human, they didn’t need to breath and their heart didn’t need to beat. But they actually liked to keep it beating, they felt more alive that way. Gabriel was still smiling at them, an honest smile. At the moment they just wanted to fall for it.

But they couldn’t ignore what had happened. They couldn’t ignore what he had taken away from them. Their wings had been the only part of them that Lucifer had never touched or hurt. They still didn’t know why but for some reason the devil himself hadn’t dared to even think about touching their wings or forcing them to let him.

Gabriel had just taken that away from them in less than a minute. He had just ripped them out, like they hadn’t been something dear to them. Yes, the feathers had turned black in the fall but their wings hadn’t changed more than that. Their hands wandered around their body as best as they could. They wanted their wings back, they wanted to be able to feel safe hidden behind their feathers. Gabriel finally took his hand away from their face and took something out of the pocket of his pants.

It was a black feather, it was one of theirs.

They reached out to grab it and surprisingly Gabriel let them. Beelzebub ran their fingers over it and sighed. Their other arm still held the fly against their chest they put the feather behind their ear. It should be able to stay there at least for now. There seemed to be choking marks around their throat. Which really wasn’t that much of a surprise.

“I also got you something while you were sleeping. Since you aren’t overreacting anymore, I think I can give it to you” he said.

Beelzebub raised an eyebrow.

“Just stay here for a second Bee” with that he stood up and came back a few moments later.

The archangel handed them a bundle of clothes. It was a pair of black sweatpants and a red T-Shirt. They eyed the clothes for a few seconds before looking back at him.

“I got you some clothes. Dagon said that you don’t like light colors that much. Thought it would be better to get you something else.” Gabriel told them.

The demon slowly, torturously slow got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. It didn’t seem like he was going to follow them but they still were partly relieved as they closed the door behind them. The door didn’t have a lock though, that alone made a shudder run down their spine for no particular reason.

The first thing they did was basically ripping Gabriel’s shirt off their body. They were still wearing the pair of pants they had worn in hell and they kind of wanted to get rid off that too. They took the pants off and threw them on the other side of the room. They put the sweatpants on. Beelzebub was about to pull the shirt, that wasn’t part on any angel’s clothing over their head as they stopped.

The bandages around their chest were not only soaked in blood, it had gotten through them and now they also noticed the bloody stains on the angel’s shirt. The wound was bleeding more now and their hand was covered in blood after they had touched the bandages. Then the pain was back, they couldn’t scream, they couldn’t move, it was just too much right now? Why was it hurting again now? What was happening. Beelzebub fell to their knees, their vision was clouded by pain and the T-Shirt they were still holding dropped to the floor.

Then there was a knock on the door and someone opened it. They heard someone, it was definitely Gabriel, call out their name. But they still couldn’t move they were just in so much pain.

“Bee? Beelzebub? Anael?” he was talking while he sat down next to them and pulled them back up in a sitting position.

The wounds on their back were bleeding like they were fresh again and their whole body was shaking. They felt him put a hand on their back and a burning pain ran trough their body. It wasn’t as bad as it had been before.

“Just sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up” Gabriel said.

Beelzebub tried to shake their head, no. They couldn’t fall asleep now. They didn’t know what he would do to them while they were unconscious. In the end they were actually able to shake their head. There was fear in their eyes. They heard him sigh. The archangel took one of their hands in his and brought it up to his lips. He pressed a kiss on their knuckles.

“I swear on the almighty and every higher power that there is that I will not do anything to you while I take care of your wounds. I wouldn’t do something like that” he said.

It got harder to keep their eyes open and their eyelids fell close again.

“I’ll promise you’ll be safe while you sleep.”

They heard him say before everything turned dark.

Electric candles. Heaven had electric candles in its restaurants. But except that the atmosphere was kind of earth like and if this whole kidnapping situation wouldn’t have been there in the first place, it would be romantic. Dagon twirled the wine glass in her hand around. The red liquid slashed around a bit and she took a sip of the wine.

“Looks like our food is coming” Michael said as the waiter looked at them and placed two plates of food on the table.

The archangel’s hair was open and hung down to her shoulders. At least Dagon didn’t need to eat any fish or needed to explain why they wouldn’t consume something that was that close to their animal aspect. Not that an angel would understand that in any way. Maybe this could have worked out if nothing except the memory thing had happened. But the angels had thought that for some reason kidnapping them and dragging them up to heaven. They had played themselves with that.

Well maybe there was still was a chance for both of the traitors because they were both mentally ill but that was it. Dagon only hoped that Lord Beelzebub was till fine. She looked at Michael again and forced a smile onto her face. She just needed to get this over with. It was only date, this was nothing more than a totally weird not really that much consensual date. Dagon picked the fork up and ate a bite. What she was doing right now didn’t matter.

Dagon just needed to act, survive and get the hell out of heaven.

Uriel was hovering over a few holograms as Erik returned. He had taken a quick shower, luckily not all water in heaven was blessed or he would be dead right now. He looked good with slightly wet hair and she looked at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the map in front of her.

“Alright do we have something that sounds slightly like a plan?” he asked.

“No, it just got worse. We cannot take the direct way because there are renovations happening. Which means we would need to walk trough half of heaven to actually even get there and find out how we are supposed to help each of them out.” She answered.

“Is it still possible to get there?” Erik questioned.

“Yes, but someone is going to ask questions if you look like this. If any angel finds out that I am not affected by it, at least not as much as they are, we are going to be in a lot of trouble.” The archangel told him.

Uriel’s hair was a bit longer than it had been before she was growing it out and that really didn’t look bad. It actually looked good, really good. Not that her old haircut had looked bad in the first place.

“What if the think you are as affected as they are?” Erik sit down on the couch.

“What are you implying now?” she raised an eyebrow.

She thought she knew what he was hinting at but better not to make assumptions. Erik brushed his hands a few times trough his hair and it made it look a bit messier, then he tried to fix most of that.

“What if they think you do the same as they do?” he asked.

Now Uriel got it. She had been right with her assumption. But that was incredibly risky.

“I don’t think we should try that. What if I lose control and do something unforgivable to you? I couldn’t forgive myself for that if it would happen.” Uriel replied.

“It won’t get out of control. You were able to control it until now. Why would that change so suddenly?” the demon looked at her.

“No is my final answer and I am not going to change my mind about this” the archangel snapped at him.

Erik lifted his arms in a defensive position. He had just been trying to help. That though was the exact moment that Uriel’s phone began to ring. She exchanged glanced with him for a moment before picking up the call.

“Archangel Uriel, who am I speaking with?” she asked.

There wasn’t an answer for a few moments and the only thing both of them were able to hear was someone breathing harshly, like they were running.

“Hello? “Who is there?” the archangel asked again.

This time someone finally answered and it nearly made Uriel drop her phone.

“Here is Adam. Adam Young. The Antichrist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adam Young is in this now, Does anyone think they know what i plan on doing with him in this? If you think just write it down in the comments. 
> 
> Because it turned out i am not the only one who headcanon's something. Which means I am not scared of adding it to this story anymore. 
> 
> Yay?
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to comment. 
> 
> Oh and over 1500 hits?
> 
> Thank you all so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Crowley yawned as he opened his eyes. He was still on the bed, still wrapped in a few blankets and cuddled against the angel, his angel. Aziraphale was still sleeping and Crowley lifted his arm up, careful to not wake sleeping angels and got out of the bed. He just needed to walk a few steps. Crowley needed to think.

Aziraphale’s rooms weren’t exactly like he would have expected them to be. It seemed like an apartment that had just been brought to heaven for some reason. The walls in the bedroom where a light beige and the angel had quite a lot of pillows and blankets laying around. Since the other was still sleeping, Crowley brushed a hand through his own hair and opened the door that led out of the room. He walked straight into what seemed to be living area. There was a fireplace against one of the walls but it didn’t look like it had ever been used before. Angels didn’t like fire, even if it wasn’t hellfire. They just liked to stay away from it. There were a lot of bookshelves in the room and all of them were filled to the brink. Crowley knew a few of the books, he had seen them in Aziraphale’s bookshop before. The demon softly brushes a hand over their spines and pulls one of the books out. Lord Beelzebub would love this one, or they would want to burn every copy of it. One of the two. He put the book back and continued to walk around.

The doorway to the kitchen area didn’t posses a door and the dining room that was attached to the kitchen didn’t posses one either. Then there was a bathroom that probably no one was ever going to use. The demon stood before the last door. It looked a bit different than the others, and it wasn’t very hard to think about where it must lead to. Should he really try to open it? Aziraphale would find it out at some point and Crowley didn’t really want to push the boundaries of the freedom he had at the moment but it was just too tempting.

The demon wrapped his hand around the doorknob and jumped back, screaming in pain. Something was burning into his skin, holy water was eating at his skin and he tried to somehow wipe it off. The doorknob had been wet, Aziraphale had covered it with holy water. Crowley bit his lip, it still hurt, but it wasn’t enough to kill him. He pressed the injured hand against his chest just stood there for a moment, starring at the door. He wasn’t able to leave. He had known that before but now it was something different. He hadn’t thought that Aziraphale would go this far to keep him here, couldn’t the angel just lock the door like a normal person would do. It wasn’t like Crowley was able to perform any miracles up here. Then Crowley knew it, it came crashing down on him like a giant waterfall but it was there. It had been so clear from the start, how could have been so stupid. Aziraphale was fully content and on board with him getting hurt if he tried to escape.

“Love? Is everything alright?” he heard the angel ask.

The demon didn’t answer. That wasn’t his angel anymore. Why had he thought that he would be able to help him? Crowley wanted to bury his head somewhere. He had been so stupid, so oblivious. Maybe all of this had something to do with the fact that he had been Raphael a long time ago. He always wanted to help people, even though he was a demon but holy water? This was a step over the line. How was Aziraphale able to do that to him? The demon was breathing a bit faster now. He needed calm down, he needed to find a way out of here.

“Crowley is everything alright? What happened?” Aziraphale asked.

The angel was walking towards him. He still acted like he was the same person, like nothing had changed at all. Crowley hid his injured hand behind his back, which probably wasn’t the smartest move right now and looked at him.

“Nothing. I am fine. Totally completely fine angel. Just needed to take walk a bit you know, corporation and all that” Crowley lied.

The angel raised an eyebrow and then just sighed, like he was disappointed.

“My love, you should know that you can’t lie to me. Now show me your hand” Aziraphale said.

The demon shook his hand. He wasn’t going to fall for that again, that wasn’t his angel anymore. His angel would never even think about hurting him like that. Maybe knocking him out for a good reason but putting holy water on something he was definitely going to touch? His angel would never have done something like that.

Aziraphale lifted his hand and brushed it trough Crowley’s hair then along his jawline. The demon tried to resist, he tried to not lean into the touch. But the angel was being so careful, so focused on not hurting him. Crowley involuntarily closed his eyes and Aziraphale’s hand left his face for a moment. The next thing he felt was his head snapping to the other side and a stinging pain on his cheek. What? Had Aziraphale just slapped him? His mind needed a few seconds to even accept that though. The angel had.

The demon’s eyes were open again and Aziraphale pulled the hand that was still hiding behind Crowley’s back towards him. The principality studied the burns for a short time.

“This looks quite bad my love. I am going to patch that but it needs to heal itself.” Aziraphale said.

Crowley’s other hand was on his cheek right now and he was just even more confused. An angel could heal burns that were caused by holy water at all, as long as they weren’t fatal and it really wasn’t a big deal. The demon swallowed. Aziraphale didn’t decide to that because he had no choice, no, the angel straight up wanted to punish him for trying to leave. This was worse than he had expected it to be. So much worse. But for now, Crowley let himself be led towards the kitchen, maybe the wound would hurt less if there was a bandage around it. He was still allowed to hope, right?

There was only one thought running trough his brain over and over again. What had he done? What had he done? Gabriel brushed a hand trough their hair while he cradled them against his chest. And for the moment he was able to think clear again. He was a monster, he was worse than the devil himself. They already had been hurt so much and he hadn’t even tried to help them. He didn’t fully remember everything that had happened but he knew that at the moment he had done it, it had felt like the right thing to do. What was wrong with him?

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered into their hair.

_You didn’t do anything wrong. They are yours. You can do whatever you want to them. You will do what you want to do. There is no need to wait for centuries. They were yours before and still are. Anael, Beelzebub, Ba’al whatever name they use, they are yours. You will take what belongs to you._

There it was again, the whisper in the back of his brain.

“Shut up!” he screamed, “You won’t touch them again”

The voice laughed. Like he had just said the funniest thing in all eternity. Whatever it was didn’t have a form. But it had control, control he couldn’t fight against. Now was the first time he actually was able to get himself free of it’s grip for a second and only because he though that they might be dying. Whatever this thing was it had appeared only moments after the memories made him do things that. It had made him do things he wasn’t going to say out loud.

_I am not even able to touch them you stupid angel, but you will. And let me tell you that the promise you just gave them will not be kept. So, what if you just go back into the backseat and let me do the actual work._

He couldn’t. It would totally break them. What this thing said didn’t make any sense. Gabriel didn’t want to hurt them. He didn’t even want to hurt the traitors if this would ever be over. The archangel unfurled his wings. As if to protect them. The voice just laughed.

_Do you really think that is going to stop me? Do you really think anything you can do is going to stop me?_

Maybe he was talking to lust itself but at the moment he was just an archangel that didn’t know what to do. This wasn’t a demon or an angel this was no being he could just smite and destroy forever. Or maybe it was part of him, he just didn’t know. Beelzebub was still shaking in his arms the wounds on their back were still bleeding. If it was going to take control it would be possible that they wouldn’t survive it. Their corporation wasn’t in a good state. He couldn’t just watch it happen. He needed to do something, he was archangel for god’s sake.

_This was all fun and games but your little playtime is over._

The voice whispered into his ear.

Gabriel froze, he wasn’t going to be able to stop but maybe, maybe he could at least postpone it.

“I want to make a deal” he said loudly.

Something weird seemed to be in the air, it smelled like hesitation.

“You think this is the only way to make them love me. What if I prove you wrong” Gabriel was playing with fire right now and it could burn himself if he wasn’t cautious.

_I am not going to let you waste eternity with courting a demon. They are no angel anymore, it isn’t possible for them to love you if there is another way form them to survive. You need to get that in the thick skull of yours. They won’t love you back if you don’t make them Gabriel. Might I add that their mind is a much more interesting place than yours. So full of hurt and pain and betrayal. I tried to guide their thoughts in the right direction. But they are as stubborn as you. At least you two have that thing in common. But like I said before I am not going to let you waste thousand and billions of years for nothing._

“Stay out of their thoughts. You already hurt them enough” the archangel replied.

_Oh, I didn’t hurt them, you hurt them. But I am still intrigued, how much time do you want?_

“24 hours” Gabriel said.

The answer he got was just laughter that seemed to come from all around him.

_2_

“20”

_3_

“15”

_7_

“10”

_Alright. I’ll let you have that. Ten hours for you to convince them that they should love you. I am going to tell you that what you are trying to do isn’t going to help your relationship in any way. But I’ll give in this one time. 10 hours and then I’ll make you take what belongs to you with or without consent. Oh, and don’t even think about trying to get them out of heaven, because then or agreement is worth nothing._

Gabriel swallowed, he didn’t really have a chance did he? Then the voice was gone, he knew that it would return and he knew that it would take control of his body again. He could only try to make it easier for them. But how much could he do in 10 hours?

It wasn’t like he could just walk up to them and tell them that something had possessed him and would possess him again and that what they probably feared most right now was going to happen no matter what either of them did.

But for now, he needed to work, he didn’t have much time. Beelzebub looked more relaxed now, like they weren’t scared anymore but he knew that it was only like that because they weren’t awake. They wouldn’t let him do this if they were and he wouldn’t blame them. Gabriel carefully removed the soaked bandaged around their chest and cleaned the wounds on their back. It had made him do this. He would never just rip someone’s wings out. Even Lucifer still had until he had died. The archangel carefully pressed a hand against their wounds, healing them as best as he could. Gabriel was no healer but the wounds were normal, they hadn’t been inflicted upon them by a flaming sword or a holy weapon. Every angel could heal such wounds. He wasn’t able to fully close them though, it would hurt them if he tried to heal the exact place where their wings had been. So, he kept his energy away from that and focused on healing the other parts of the wound. When he was done Gabriel wrapped new bandages around their chest and picked the red shirt that lay on the floor up. It hadn’t gotten any blood on it, which in itself was a nearly a miracle. He carefully pulled the shirt over their hand and adjusted it.

Gabriel didn’t know what he was going to tell them when they woke up. He didn’t know if he would even be able to look them in the eyes or talk to them. He hadn’t been in control but he had still done it and he wanted to throw up just thinking about it. Whatever it was. It made him enjoy the pain they had gone through, it had made him feel like he was going to do the right thing. That was even more unforgivable than what he had actually done.

He barely noticed the single butterfly that sat down on Beelzebub’s nose. He knew that they had gifted that one to him a long time ago, and what had he done? He had used it against them.

He was so sorry. He hugged the prince of hell tighter and took one of their hands in his. Maybe he shouldn’t do this, he definitely shouldn’t do this. The archangel carefully picked them up and carried them out of the room. He was going to clean the blood up later. He only had 10 hours. That wasn’t nearly long enough. It was better than nothing but he didn’t think that he was able to change their mind in time.

He was going to hurt them again, it was inevitable. Gabriel placed them on his bed, let their head rest on the softest pillow he was able to find and tucked another blanket up to their shoulder, they hadn’t seemed to be comfortable with the other one. Then the archangel just knelt down next to the bed and began to run his fingers trough their hair. He was so sorry. They would never forgive him and they wouldn’t need too. But he just couldn’t get them out of this situation. It wasn’t in his power. He could only wait for now and hope it wouldn’t take them too long to wake up again.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he whispered and hid his face behind his other arm and the mattress.

He needed to fix this somehow. He needed to, he was the archangel fucking Gabriel for god’s sake. He shouldn’t feel that powerless, he shouldn’t be that powerless. But he was and at the moment he couldn’t do anything about it. He just needed to make it as easy for them as possible. There was nothing else he could do. Gabriel leaned forwards and placed a kiss on top of their head.

“Sweet dreams, Anael”

Beelzebub didn’t dare to move as they regained consciousness. There head was laying on something rather soft and the pain in their back was at least a bit more bearable now. They didn’t hurt in any other places so they could just assume and hope that the archangel had kept his promise. There was a blanket over them, but this one wasn’t as heavy as the other. They were actually able to breath under it and move slightly. Not that they did right now. From what they could notice with closed eyes they were at least wearing a shirt and something or rather someone was running his hands trough their hair. They wanted to scream, they would love to scream. But they didn’t. They just stayed like this for now and pretended to still be asleep.

Beelzebub tried to move away from the hand and the angel it belonged to, without letting him now that they were already awake. They thought that he would try to grab them or something but he didn’t. Gabriel just pulled his hand away from their hair and didn’t try to touch them again. At least for now.

Beelzebub slowly, slowly dared to open their eyes. They were laying in a bed again, Gabriel’s bed and they instinctively grabbed onto the blanket that had been placed over them. They didn’t want to look at the archangel but they couldn’t avoid this forever. So, they sat up as best as they could and turned their head towards him. They were still shaking slightly. He looked sad for some reason. Had he been crying. It wasn’t like they cared about him but that seemed kind of off. They did a rather stupid thing and looked him in the eyes.

They weren’t a hundred percent sure, they weren’t a demon of lust after all and had never really cared that much about that deadly sin either, but it looked like the lust in his eyes was just gone. Like it had been replaced with sadness. What?

_8 hours left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 11. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> (Please don't be mad at me for writing this so freaking dark. I mean i know it could be darker but still)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of warning for implied rape in this chapter. It is just the last scentence but I am still going to put the warning here.

„Adam, where are you? Are you safe?”

“Yes, I am fine. But my friends…”

It wasn’t very hard to guess what he meant with that. His friends were dead, something or someone had probably killed them in the first days of Armageddon.

“Are you somewhere where you are safe Adam?”

“Yes, I think. We are hiding in an old church but she made sure that angels also aren’t able to enter the building. We should be safe.”

“Who is she? You aren’t alone, are you?”

“I am not but she didn’t want to talk to anyone on the phone, well it’s actually hers. But she doesn’t seem to have any idea on how to use it”

“Is whoever you are with a human?”

“I don’t think so. She was able to get me out of a bad situation. I think there should be a few discorporated angels up there”

“Who are you with? Why does she have a phone that is able to call heaven?”

“She didn’t tell me her name yet. But she seems nice”

“Alright, just stay where you are. I am coming to earth as soon as possible and don’t let anyone in if you aren’t sure that it is me. Don’t trust anyone else”

“I am not dumb. I know that. Need to go now she wants her phone back”

“Adam? Adam? Hey, you tell me your name right now whoever you are. You can’t just hurt a child”

“I am not going to hurt him.” It was a different voice that talked now, a more feminine one. Then someone ended the call.

“What in Satan’s name was that?” Erik asked.

“We know that the antichrist is still alive and he isn’t alone. There might be an angel or a demon protecting him for some reason. But he seems to be fine” Uriel replied and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead.

This just meant even more trouble for her and she was already kind of tired. Uriel had just been thinking a lot in the last few days and she began to become tired.

“Is everything alright?” the demon looked at her.

“I’m fine Erik. Just a bit tired.” She replied and gave him a short smile.

He stood up and began to search through the cabinets at one side of the room. Erik found a water glass and a nearly full bottle of what seemed to be water. The demon poured a glass and handed it to her.

“Thank you, but you don’t need to do this” the archangel took the glass from him.

Uriel should be able to leave heaven for a few hours, just to check up on the antichrist and find out who is keeping him company. She didn’t think any angel would decide to protect the son of Satan after the world had ended. She wasn’t that sure about a demon, most of them had been loyal to Lucifer, but would they really protect his son after Michael had stricken him down. It didn’t make any sense, not at all. Erik just shrugged, he didn’t really know what he should think about any of that. He had assumed that Adam Young had been one of the first ones to be killed, but he wasn’t. Adam was still alive and he seemed to be not injured. He knew a lot of demons but he hadn’t recognized that voice which didn’t mean anything but still. Who was with him? Uriel downed the glass in one go and put it on the couch table in front her. She needed to figure this out somehow. She was an archangel after all but Uriel didn’t think that sleeping would be a good idea. What if her thoughts took control while she was unconscious? She couldn’t even think about that. But what would be a good reason for her to go down to earth now?

Adam was a bit cold. Like it wasn’t bad but he could use a blanket or try to make a fire. He didn’t know if he still had his powers. He should have, but he hadn’t tried to use them yet. He was crying again. It was his fault that his friends were death and it was his fault that the world had ended? What if he could have stopped it? What had he done?

“Adam are you fine?” she asked.

The girl sat down next to him and pulled him, after a bit of hesitation, into a hug.

“I killed them” he mumbled.

“Adam, listen to me. You didn’t. That was Satan’s fault. You couldn’t have done anything about it. You are not evil and you are not at fault for any of this. You are his child but that doesn’t mean you are like him. None of this is your fault” her voice sounded soothing.

Like a promise that would be kept forever. She had told him that she needed to protect him, he still didn’t know the reason for that.

But she had seemed sincere and had been able to discorporate 5 angels that had tried to kill him with a dagger tied to a rope. She hadn’t even gotten hurt and he had been impressed. Now she was just acting like she was responsible for him. Adam wasn’t sure what to make out of that. She smiled at him. The angel, demon, whatever had pale skin and her hair was covering her eyes so much that he couldn’t make out which color they were. She could be angel or just a demon that was trying to protect him because of some loyalty to Satan or she was trying to get his trust and stab him in the back. He didn’t think that she would do something like that. She seemed nice enough.

“You are cold” she said.

The girl, well she looked like a few years older than him, pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around his shoulders. Her jacket was surprisingly warm and comfortable. He pulled it tighter around him and looked at her again.

“Why are you helping me?” Adam asked.

She bit her lip, bit it again and sighed loudly.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. But the most important thing is that you are safe now. I don’t trust the angel you called but I will not do anything about it for now but if they try to hurt you. I will personally take responsibility for them needing a new body. I am not going to tell you what I am either if you want to ask me. Just believe that I only want to protect you. I don’t want you to die or get hurt. I am not good at healing so just stay away from things that are too dangerous.” she said.

Adam wanted to roll his eyes but maybe she wasn’t overreacting. He was furthermore a bit hungry but it wasn’t very likely that they had any food here. So, he cuddled himself in the jacket and sat down on one of the benches. His stomach growled. He didn’t know if he could die of hunger but he wasn’t very keen on wanting to test that out. She sighed and looked at him.

“Let’s get you something to eat little Antichrist.” She told him and patted his head.

Adam was back on his feet.

“Don’t call me that. I am not a little kid” he replied.

She just laughed. He was a child. She should still be able to find some food in the building that was attached to the church. But she wasn’t going to let him stay here alone and get hurt. There was only one reason for her trying to protect him, well more than that, but the most important one was something that she couldn’t just tell him. He probably wouldn’t even believe her.

“What have you done to your hand love?” the angel mumbled while he patched the demon’s hand up.

“You put holy water on the doorknob” Crowley replied.

It was more of a whisper. Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his now bandaged knuckles but still kept holding his hand.

“You could get hurt if you would leave dear. You could even get killed so you need to stay in here. You aren’t safe anywhere else.” The angel explained.

Crowley didn’t reply to that, he was still scared. That wasn’t the Aziraphale he knew, the angel he knew would never try to hurt him.

“How does your hand feel Raphael?” he questioned. Crowley stopped, he just couldn’t move right now but he didn’t know what was going on. What had Aziraphale just said? He felt something tug at the back of his brain and he stumbled back, pressings his hands against the sides of his head. It hurt, not bad but it was a weird sort of pain. Like someone was trying to pull something out of his head.

“What is wrong?” Aziraphale looked at him, he seemed to be truly and utterly worried about him. Then everything just turned white.

_“You have stardust on your face again love” Aziraphale said and caressed the archangel’s cheek._

_“I just love being up there. Everything is still so empty and I can create whatever I want. The almighty gave me artistic freedom with her stars. They are just all so beautiful” Raphael answered._

_The healer, though he didn’t even that word meant yet, there was nothing that needed to be healed, laid back into one of the clouds._

_“I know but you always spend to much time up there. You can’t always leave me alone here.” The principality told him._

_Raphael just chuckled._

_“I need to do my job angel. But when I am with you, I’ll never let you out my sight alright? Was there anything else I missed?” he asked._

_“Quite a lot actually my love. God introduced the concept of fighting to us. She didn’t tell us what for though I am a bit worried but I know She’ll do the right thing. She always does. Oh, and Gabriel and Anael are a thing now. Everyone knows it but no one talks about it. These two are rather cute together” Aziraphale recalled the events of the last weeks, months, whatever time didn’t even exit yet._

_“They actually said yes? His letter was just embarrassing. I didn’t know how to fly with my wings for a second and nearly fell out of the sky.” The archangel laughed._

_“Oh yes they were flustered and found it incredibly cute and endearing. He confessed to them in a meeting. Michael just looked at him like he was crazy and Uriel had introduced a new thing the almighty wanted her to write down and create. Sandaplon looked like he was in the wrong universe and didn’t understand what was going on and I was just like, oh I didn’t know that” the principality explained._

_“What did she introduce to us?” Raphael asked._

_“Oh, it’s a new concept. It’s called marriage.”_

“Crowley are you alright?” he felt someone shaking him.

What had just happened? Had those been memories. The demon was able to focus his sense again and looked straight at the angel.

“I think I remember something” he whispered.

“Really dear. That’s a great thing” Aziraphale replied.

Crowley wasn’t so sure about that. He didn’t try to get out of the angel’s grip. Most beings wouldn’t guess it but Aziraphale was stronger than him, way stronger than him. He just hugged him back, his hand was still hurting and this hug was just so comfortable. He just wanted to stay like this forever but deep down he knew that something was wrong, terribly wrong. Because his angel would never act like that, he wouldn’t force him to do anything. But the memories would probably be useful later. But after now at least remembered a bit. Had he and Aziraphale been married before the fall? It could have been. But he didn’t know and didn’t want to assume such things.

Beelzebub needed to, they needed to sit down for a moment. Gabriel had told them a few things that needed to settle in before they could think about this clearer.

“You want me to believe you that you were possessed and are going to be again? You want to tell me that there is no way to stop it from. From doing exactly what Lucifer did to me.” they said.

Beelzebub wasn’t crying, no they weren’t crying. Who were they lying to, they were crying like a little child. The archangel had let them have the space they needed he didn’t dare to take a few step forwards. He hadn’t tried to touch them, he was just standing there on the opposite side of the room and looked miserable. There was no more lust in his eyes and he wasn’t lying, they would know if he was.

“Possessed isn’t the right word. Everyone has those thoughts but I normally wouldn’t act on them I would never hurt you. I think whatever it is, is making me act on animalistic thoughts and it makes me feel like doing that is right in the moment. I still feel bad about it afterwards but I couldn’t do anything about it until now. I’m so sorry.” Gabriel replied.

They took a deep breath and tried to calm themselves down.

“You told me that is was going to make you do it. Do you know when? Do you know how much time we have left before?” they couldn’t finish the question.

“5 hours, we have 5 hours” the archangel answered.

That wasn’t enough, maybe it wasn’t even enough time to mentally prepare themselves for it. They felt like they were back in hell, a few days away from Armageddon and when Satan had summoned them the last time, back in the hallway in front of his office just waiting for the inevitable. They were shaking.

“Can I?” he asked and looked like he was about to take a step towards them.

They just nodded, it wasn’t like he could make this situation any worse. Gabriel walked towards them and held his arms open slightly. He didn’t push though. Beelzebub thought about it for a second, it wasn’t like he was going to hurt them now. So, they just took a step towards him and accepted the hug. It wasn’t anything personal. They just needed something to cry into for now. Gabriel slowly, giving them a chance to break the hug if they would want to, wrapped his arms around them. They still smelled a bit like brimstone. He breathed the scent in.

“I’m so sorry” he whispered again.

“It isn’t really your fault is it?” they questioned.

“Don’t begin like that. I am the one who isn’t able to control it. It is no one’s but my fault that you are going to be hurt again” he said.

They shouldn’t reply to that, he was right. But it didn’t feel right to phrase it like that. Or maybe they had already managed to get a case of Stockholm Syndrome, they weren’t sure. They just shook their head and stayed like this. Beelzebub was still shivering and crying. Gabriel wanted to calm them down a bit, they had every right in the universe to cry. He felt like he needed to ask something. He just needed to know.

“When was the last time he did that to you?” the archangel looked at them.

They stilled for a moment.

“A few days before the war” why where they telling him this?

Oh, they were acting so stupid right now. Beelzebub felt Gabriel nod. He didn’t want to hurt them, he so desperately didn’t want to. But he had no choice and they knew that. They could sense that. Maybe that made all of this just hurt so much more. They stayed like this for what felt like a long time. But it could have been minutes or hours. Beelzebub at least needed to give Gabriel something for explaining everything to them and they meant everything. He had spent 3 hours exactly telling them what had happened. Every little detail. Well he and Michael had killed Lucifer, they were minimal grateful for that. But it wouldn’t stay like this for long. A quick glance to the clock on the war told them something that mad their stomach turn. 1 hour. They only had one hour left. Their fly had at some point began to cuddle itself against their leg and had stay there. The demon bent down to pick it up. Gabriel just stepped back as they nearly walked trough him and placed their pet in the bathroom, closing the door behind them and locking it there.

By now they were simply trying to calm their mind and keep their thoughts away from the inevitable. Would they even notice it when he changed? They didn’t think so, it wouldn’t make much sense. He had also told them that possession wasn’t really the right word for it and they thought that they understood what he meant with that. Sometime later, they didn’t know how long they had been standing there, Gabriel walked towards them. They forced their mind some kind of smile. It wasn’t his fault, which made this situation for them maybe worse. Beelzebub opened their mouth as if to say something and then shut it again.

“Gabriel?” they asked and slowly took a step back.

The hour was over and right now they were shaking like a leaf again. Maybe he was able to contain it? They should really stop hoping at some point. It was only going to hurt them even more. They squinted their eyes a bit, the lust was back. Beelzebub swallowed hard. The archangel placed a hand under their chin and lifted it up, forcing them to look at him. He was smirking. They bit their lip.

“It would be better for you if you just didn’t resist me for now Anael”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12. P:S. This is going to be longer than i thought it would be probably around 30 chapters?
> 
> Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the chapter in the comments.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for someone thinking about committing suicide? Is that a thing?  
I just put it here.
> 
> Oh and thank you for over 2000 hits and so many Kudos.

They wanted to die, not that they could right now, but they wanted to. At least then all of this would be over once and for all. They didn’t dare to try and sleep, unconscious wouldn’t be helpful and they wouldn’t notice if something happened to them.

They grabbed the blanket and pulled it even closer against them. They were still shaking, and right now everything hurt. They couldn’t even move around and try to strangle him. He would deserve it, he deserved so much worse than that. They could feel him looking at them. Beelzebub was disgusted by themselves. They knew that it wasn’t their fault but still they thought the situation out to be more complicated than it actually was. All of this was his fault, well rather the fault of whatever or whoever was messing with the minds of the angels. Because demons didn’t seem to be affected by any of that. But at the moment they didn’t dare to move. They didn’t even dare to breath or let their heart beat. A human would think that they were already death. Which would be better. They knew that sleep would be kinder to their mind than trying to stay awake. But they wouldn’t know what happened to them while they slept. So, Beelzebub left their eyes open for now. They scratched at the inside of their arm. Death would be so much kinder, but it wouldn’t come. The place where they wings had been attached to their body still hurt like hell and it seemed to get even worse.

A buzz began to form in their throat again and came out this time. They were in pain right now, so much pain. The buzzing began to turn into whimpers. How could they have sunken so much lower? Gabriel was sleeping, their back was pressed against his chest and he could wake up at any moment. There was a difference between Satan and whatever Gabriel had gotten turned into by this thing was still there. But they were still just two sides of the same coin.

Death would be kinder than all of this. Beelzebub stirred a bit and tried to move a mere inch away from him. They weren’t able to do so. They wanted nothing more than to die and or just disappear forever. It would mean peace, something that hadn’t had in over 6000 years and were probably never going to have again. They weren’t even able to turn around and hit him in the face, not that they would have the strength to do something like that.

At the moment they were just incredibly weak and their structure was once again representing how they actually felt. They hated it, they hated it so much. They were no prince, not anymore and they had absolutely no authority in this place. They were nothing once again.

Just a little puppet at someone’s strings. At first it had been the almighty, then Lucifer and now Gabriel. Would they ever be able to do what they actually wanted to do? The answer to that was most likely a straight up no. God likes to play games and since she hadn’t interfered with any of this yet, it meant that it was either her fault or she just liked to watch every thing play out and thought their lives were worth nothing more than the dirt at her feet. They didn’t follow or trust her but why didn’t God interfere? Angels are supposed to be holy creatures, they are supposed to follow virtues. But none of them was anymore. They knew that it wasn’t exactly free will or had been a choice but why hadn’t She done anything. She just thinks that all of this was fun and games and Beelzebub didn’t think that the almighty gave a fuck about how being actually felt because of what she did. There had been the thing was Cain, the arch, a lot and lot of people she had let die for no reason whatsoever and that was only just the beginning. God had promised to never kill of nearly all off humanity ever again, but she still had let so many bad things happened to the world she claimed to love. Beelzebub didn’t understand and they didn’t want to. They just didn’t want to be anyone’s puppet anymore. They were no human and had never been but there were so many bad things that had happened that even they wondered if humans should have even existed in the first place. They bit the inside of their lip until it drew blood. Demon blood was black and had absolutely nothing common in human blood but it still tasted the same because logic for some reason didn’t matter as that was created. Dagon had been the only being they had trusted in hell, and even that had been dangerous, you shouldn’t have trusted anyone down there.

Most demons really enjoyed backstabbing each other and as the ruler, because Lucifer hadn’t had made his job in ever and the other princes of hell, who hadn’t deserved their title in the slightest had also never even made an attempt at trying to rule hell. So yes, they had had every right to be angry back then and now it had only gotten worse. They only thought because all of this, even though it didn’t matter, because they needed to get their mind of what had happened a very short time ago. They wanted to kill themselves and eventually Gabriel though they weren’t very sure about the second part right now. It wasn’t actually his fault. But they also didn’t know what had happened to the angels, including him. It simply made no sense. It also wasn’t like some of them had gotten different sins or something like that, no.

The Angels were affected by the worst case of lust, but lust only. Which meant that it didn’t have that much to do with the seven deadly sins. It only had something to do with one of them, Lust. That made guessing what the hell was going everything but easier.

“Are you awake?” he asked.

Gabriel brushed a hand trough their hair. They didn’t move. They wanted to die. They felt him grab their shoulder and turn them around. So that they were facing them. Beelzebub kept their eyes closed for now. They were scared and by now they were more than ready to admit it. Their body was shaking like they were having some kind of epileptic attack though they knew that it was nothing near the same. Human sicknesses or diseased didn’t exist anymore, humanity didn’t exist anymore. Hell probably wasn’t a thing anymore too. They weren’t sure about that but there was no way to find it out.

“I know you are awake. You don’t need to pretend to be sleeping Bee” they heard him say.

Beelzebub wasn’t sure if it had been the shivering that betrayed them or something else but did it really matter right now? In the end they just opened their eyes. Gabriel was smiling at them, a treacherous gentle looking smile, but they could still see the lust in those purple eyes. It was still there and it didn’t seem like it was going to disappear in the next few hours. They didn’t try to push themselves away from him, didn’t try to get his hands away from their shoulders. For now, Beelzebub juts stayed like this.

“Is everything alright? Why are you shaking like this?” Gabriel asked and leaned his head to one side.

Did he even know what he had just done to them? He needed to. They didn’t answer and just tried to stay as still as possible. Gabriel sat up on the bed and the hands on their shoulders moves onto their arms. They were still shivering and it wasn’t going to stop soon. Their whole body still hurt like hell, they knew the irony of their thoughts right now, and even if they would try, they were hardly able to move.

“Here, just let me put that blanket around you. It isn’t that warm in here” he told them and picked up the blanket that was just reaching their hip right now.

He pulled it up towards their shoulders and tucked it around them. They weren’t cold, they were shivering because they were scared of him, not because the room temperature was kind of cold. How stupid was he to not see this? Or maybe he wasn’t a moron and just thought that they couldn’t possible be mad at him for hurting them in one of the worst ways possible. Their fingers curled around the blanket and they bit their lip. Beelzebub blinked a few times and they were still focusing on not totally losing control over their body and their mind. Gabriel looked at them again and pressed a kiss to their lips. They wanted to vomit and set him on hellfire. They couldn’t do either of those things right now. They wanted scream so badly. But instead they closed their eyes again, simply just trying to calm their mind down.

_Look what I made. I know they aren’t supposed to glow but I like it, I think it's adorable. _

What? That hadn’t been Gabriel’s voice and clearly also not their own. Who had said that? Beelzebub looked around, no on else was here. Were they going crazy? Would their mind finally break? What was going on here? Had that voice just been in their brain. But it had seemed so real. They were going to lose their mind in here. This was all just to bad if not worse and they couldn’t do a thing about it. Gabriel was still looking at them and it was getting even creepier right now. This wasn’t going to end well for everyone involved.

What made it even worse was that they knew by now that it wasn’t actually his fault. It wasn’t his free will. So, they shouldn’t be scared of Gabriel but of whatever possessed, control, influenced him right now. This was just so hopeless. The archangel stilled for a moment, he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. They didn’t dare to blink while he did so. But they had no idea on what or who could be responsible for all of this. Beelzebub simply didn’t know.

Then there was also the other voice, one that didn’t belong to anyone they knew. It sounded young, but not too young. Now their thoughts were also beginning to not make sense anymore. That was just great. They could hear the irony in their own mind. Beelzebub still needed to get their fly back but now wasn’t the right time to do so.

“I leave you to deal with the broken pieces for now” the archangel whispered.

“What?” they questioned.

What had he just said? They were confused.

“That’s what it told me before it disappeared, I leave you to deal with the broken pieces”, Gabriel explained.

At least the lust in his eyes was gone again. But this time they didn’t have an idea on how long it would stay like this.

“I am not broken. Whatever this thing is thinking it’s just delusional” they buzzed.

Beelzebub was shivering, their whole body was shacking and they looked like they were about to pass out but no, they weren’t broken. They weren’t broken in any way. Then he placed a hand on their cheek, probably trying to console them a bit, but it had other consequences. None that he could have known about though. Their whole body simply stopped working. They couldn’t move a mere inch anymore and just went limp. Their mind just blacked out for now.

The archangel took his hand back as if he had been burned and pulled at his hair. He was sorry, he shouldn’t have let any of that happen in the first place but he hadn’t been able to defend himself against whatever it had been. They were going to be fine, right? This was only temporary, right? Gabriel wasn’t sure about that. Right now, he wasn’t sure about anything.

The demon was able to regain some of their composure and they managed to sit up again. Everything still hurt and it seemed like their corporation wasn’t listening to them anymore. Maybe it wanted or tried to protect them but that wasn’t helping. Their mind probably was in shambles already and they were about to lose their mental health but they still had at least a part of it and they would hold onto that part even if it was going to cost them everything else. At least they hoped that they would be able to do so.

“I, I think it should be fine” they paused “as long you don’t try to touch me again. I think I need to talk to Dagon and I need my fly back”

Beelzebub needed to stay calm, he wasn’t going to hurt them right now. But that also wasn’t going to change what he had done to them. They knew that it wasn’t his fault but it had still been the same corporation.

“Yes, sure. I need to talk with Michael about some Paperwork. We get dressed, you get your pet and then we leave. Right now, I’m like, I just, I want to get some hellfire and just end this whole situation, you know. Would probably be better for everyone involved.” He mumbled the last part while he got up to grab some clothes.

“That wouldn’t help anyone. The other would probably kill me and it wouldn’t fix the problem. We need to somehow find out who or what is causing this behavior. This isn’t angelic, this isn’t normal. This is someone’s fault and that someone isn’t you. So no, don’t kill yourself” they couldn’t believe what they were saying.

Did that already qualify as Stockholm Syndrome? They weren’t sure.

A few minutes, Gabriel was dressed in what looked exactly like the outfit he had worn when they went to talk to the Antichrist because Adam had not wanted to end the world. They wore a black button up shirt, black pants and black boots, not to forget the red tie. Cain was pressed against their chest right now, like a puppy or a little. They probably shouldn’t think about children right now. When they had put the shirt on, they had also noticed two other things, firstly their back hurt like hell and it felt like something was pushing itself out of their wounds and secondly, they had a hickey on their neck.

A hickey that the shirt wasn’t able to hide. So, what did they do in a moment of total stupidity, they stole his scarf and put it around their neck to hide the damn thing. Gabriel was smiling at them right now and the smile was way to close to the way that thing had made him smile. They took a few steps backwards. He blinked again and shook his head.

“Let’s just go.” Gabriel said.

“Why is the only thing that’s still eatable in this whole building cereal? I mean, didn’t they have at least some kind of preserved food.” The girl said while she looked trough the cabinets.

There wasn’t anything else.

“Alright Adam. Cereal it is.” She muttered while shoving the package into his hands.

“I know you don’t want to tell me why are protecting me. Can you at least tell me your name?” Adam asked while he began to just eat it out of the package.

It was some kind of food, that was enough for now.

“My name is Azriel, angel of death. Well I was supposed to be that. Guiding mortal souls to the place they belonged. Never got a chance to do that though” she answered.

Maybe she shouldn’t him her whole life story. But this was already the apocalypse it couldn’t get that much worse. Everything was fine as long as he didn’t find out why she was protecting him. It was a way too selfish reason for an angel and a too selfless one for a demon. So, telling him wouldn’t do any good.

“Mom would have liked that name” Adam said.

He was looking at the floor, it looked like he was about to cry. Oh yes everyone he knew had just died a few months ago. Now she felt it was her fault that he was crying. How was she supposed to deal with a crying child? Maybe she could? Azriel knelt down in front of him and closed her hand. The antichrist looked at her, slightly confused. She smiled at him and blew into her still closed hand. Then she opened it. A few fireflies flew up from the palm of her hand and began to circle around the both of them. Adam looked around and wiped his tears off with the sleeves of his jacket.

“How are you able to do that?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I created them, like you know I created them in the beginning. They actually weren’t supposed to glow I just made a mistake and thought that they were cute like that. So that’s why fireflies exist, because I was to stupid to copy something from” she stopped “that isn’t important right now. I mean I kind of ceased to exist for the last 6000 years and now I am back and I don’t have any idea why. But hey, this isn’t about my family problems right now. That angel you called should come here around tomorrow morning. The wards are still in place so I think we should be fine until then”

His eyes lit up.

“Does that mean I can create something too? I mean I know I was able to change reality but I think I lost that power.” He spoke.

Azriel thought about it for a moment.

“Satan isn’t god. Even if you told him that he isn’t your dad that still leaves one parent. Definitely a demon, we can check that out later. But right now, it seems like you need to stop talking and actually eat something more than a few bites.” She told him.

She knew his other parent, they didn’t remember who she was, but she wasn’t going to let her-, she wasn’t going to let Adam get hurt. She was the older one in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this chapter took so long. 
> 
> Also, a quick question. Is there a reason the last chapter got way less comments than the others? Has my writing gone bad or am I doing something wrong?  
I am just curious about that.
> 
> Thanks for reading again. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> Also sorry for how dark it went at the end of the last chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the Kudos and hits.

„What are you two doing here?“ Michael seemed angry. Well she didn’t just seem angry, she was angry.

Which made them, because their corporation seemed to have forgotten how to listen to their will, hide slightly behind Gabriel.

“Bee wanted to talk to Dagon.” he told her.

Michael frowned but stepped out of the doorway. She was going to let them be here, at least for now.

Beelzebub looked around. It seemed colder than Gabriel’s rooms a lot colder nearly sterile. Gabriel at least had enough fashion sense to put a handful of decorations and a lot of blankets in his apartment. Could it even be called an apartment though, well it was kind of one. They walked towards the other side of the room and noticed the giant, and it could really only be called that, swimming pool. Beelzebub sat down at the edge of the water and waited. If Dagon was here then she was in the water. It was the only logical possibility. The demon held a hand under the surface. Nothing happened. Did this mean that Dagon wasn’t in there. Her animal aspect was a piranha, if she would be able to Dagon would life under water. Their whole body was still slightly shaking and they weren’t very comfortable with turning their back to him right now. Even though they knew that he wouldn’t hurt them at the moment. Their corporation wasn’t listening to them anymore. They felt something or rather someone grab their hand and not a moment later they were pulled into the water.

A scream left their lips before their voice was silenced by the water flowing into their mouth. It was only Dagon she simply continued to pull them further towards the ground of the pool. How deep was this thing? If Beelzebub would have been a human they would be already dead, drowned.

Telepathy though wasn’t a thing that the Lord of Files had ever been particularly skilled in but they still had a way to communicate. Humans had used it quite often before they had all perished. It was a language but one that was able to function without speaking or writing. That had at least been a helpful idea of those morons.

_What are you doing here Lord Beelzebub?_ She signed.

They replied only the blink of an eye later. _Something is off with them. We all know that it’s obvious the perfect beings of the almighty have gone nuts and we are the one’s who need to pay for it. Dagon please we need to think about this logical and I know that there is more behind this than it seems._

_What exactly are you implying my Lord. _Dagon raised an eyebrow.

_I am not implying anything Dagon, I’ve seen it. What they are doing isn’t their free will. Which doesn’t make this any better for us but it’s not a lost cause._

_Do you want to tell me that the angels are being mind controlled the whole time? That is the biggest bullshit I have heard today and I spent the last 5 hours listen to Michaels gibberish. I honestly don’t care if it isn’t 100% their fault. Michael hurt me, I am never going to be able to forgive her for that._

Beelzebub tried to tuck the corner of their mouth a bit upwards. But no, they weren’t even able to get themselves to smile. They simply nodded at the other demon. Dagon was wearing a higher collar than normally and something peeked out from under it. They gave her a questioning look before pulling the fabric away.

It looked worse. Dagon’s whole neck and throat were covered in bruises, chocking marks, hickeys and what looked like biting marks too. Their neck had looked bad after Gabriel, or rather whoever they were actually dealing with, chocked them. But this was at least 10 times worse.

_Did she?_ The ex-prince of hell began to sign but even like this they simply couldn’t even mention the word.

Dagon shook her head. _No, at least not yet. But she particularly did anything except that. If I was a human I surely wouldn’t be alive anymore. _Dagon tried to give them a reassuring smile, it was neither reassuring nor a smile. But at least she was trying.

_I know that they aren’t the one’s controlling their actions right now, something is influencing them. Someone is making them do these things, the archwanker I am stuck with managed to snap out of it on his own one time. There was a difference, the lust in his eyes was gone. Only for a few hours but it wasn’t there anymore like it had never been in the first place. I don’t know how long it is going to stay away from him for now. But I am worried about what will happened when it comes back. We need to find out who is responsible for this. They explained._

_You said something about Lust and I have seen it too, do you know what happened to Asmodeus?_

_I really don’t think that he is responsible for any of this. He is dead after all. I don’t think it is him Dagon. Either we missed something, there is something worse we don’t know about yet, it actually turns out to be Amadeus in the end or God just likes using us like little toys she can use and throw away as soon as she doesn’t like them anymore. We are nothing for Her, she hasn’t interfered yet and she isn’t going to change anything about this situation. We either do it ourselves or we are stuck here for all of eternity. I am still not sure if this is a good idea, I have tried to escape already it didn’t go well. I honestly don’t think we can even hope for getting out of here at some point. Maybe we should just give up my Lord. We are demons Dagon, we are the fallen, we are the damned. It is like you said before the war started. We are meaner than them stronger than them, we are smarter than them and once and for all we aren’t them. We aren’t angels. We are still able to do things that they will never be able to do. We are not like them Dagon I don’t think that whatever is making them do this would be stupid enough to make them walk into a wall of hellfire._

_What are you implying with this?_

_I am not sure if it could work but if there is no way to get the brains of the wank wings back to work normally, we would need to try to get out of heaven. I know it is most likely hopeless but I certainly don’t think that it would stop anyone from trying. If hell still exists we could just go there and you know seal all the doors and entries with hellfire. No angel would be able to get to us. But that would be one of the last plans. For now, we need to find out who’s fault all of this actually is. That is incredibly important. I want to get out of this situation as fast as possible._

Well that wasn’t right. They needed to get out of this situation as fast as possible because they were sure that what was left of their sanity wouldn’t survive another…, let’s just say that their mind would break if it happened again. And they didn’t want that, they were also pretty sure that Gabriel didn’t want it either. Maybe their brain was about to break even now, because going trough something like that again wasn’t helpful, it just made everything worse.

Beelzebub tried to breathe, which was rather stupid because they were under water. But they were about to panic again and this time they didn’t know what the reason was. They should feel safe here, Dagon was there, Gabriel, even though it wasn’t actually his fault, was as far away as possible at the moment and there was no angel near both of them.

Dagon looked at them. They were shaking and she knew this short of shaking all to well. How had they even managed to walk here in this state. She moved towards them a bit, just so much that they were still able to push her away if they needed to. But they simply threw themselves into her arms. They were crying and Dagon was going to destroy whoever had dared to hurt them like this again.

Hadn’t it been enough that Lucifer had used them as his personal chewing toy for 6000 years? Hadn’t it been enough that he had forced them to play mother for the Antichrist just to take the child away from them before they could even see it?

She wanted to punch Gabriel in the face but that would just mean more trouble with Michael and hurting someone who wasn’t the one at fault for any of this. Because she knew that the whole possession or whatever she could call it made more sense than anything else. The thing that had turned the angels into this was at fault and not the featherbrains themselves. Dagon drew circles with her hand on the prince’s back while they cried into her shirt quietly.

She needed to bring them back to the surface soon or Michael would become Jealous again. She didn’t do this because she someone liked the archangel now, no. She simply did it out of self-preservation. Because a jealous Michael meant a Michael that was going to hurt her. Dagon didn’t want that, not now that they needed to her so much. Beelzebub wrapped their arms around her chest and tightened their grip. Dagon knew that they hadn’t cried this much since a bit over 11 years ago.

Because Lucifer was the biggest asshole in all of history and if she would have been able to Dagon would have killed him over a thousand years ago. This Bastard had even dared to send them to talk to Adam as he didn’t want to start Armageddon. Which had honestly just been a suicide mission for most demons in the first place, at least it should have been.

But Lucifer had just send them up like, I know that this is also your child but if you tell him a thing or chose his side I will kill him and hurt you worse than I ever have.

Dagon had every right to be angry at him right now. At Lucifer, for causing the fall and so much pain for each one of them and for hurting them in a way that most demons didn’t even think about to use on humans. Simply because the souls would just go to heaven.

Asmodeus had said one time that he didn’t understand why Beelzebub had looked down on him for making humans do such things to each other. Dagon herself was pretty sure that none on the other princes had ever known anything. Which probably wouldn’t have been the case if each of them had just done their job once in a century. Because most of those morons had never even thought about lifting a finger. Which had just meant more work for Beelzebub and Dagon because she surely hadn’t left her prince alone with all of this paperwork. She wanted to scream.

Beelzebub looked up at her and nodded towards the surface. They wanted to go back up. It probably was the best idea because getting beaten up by Michael wasn’t something that Dagon liked or wanted to experience again. Then she noticed something rather weird. Dagon had payed no mind the prince’s clothing but they were wearing a scarf that looked like it belonged to Gabriel.

_What is that?_ Dagon signed.

But did she really need to ask? It was pretty clear what this thing had made him do. They were just trying to hide a few of the marks that it had left. Beelzebub didn’t answer her. That was okay. But they were right, they needed to go back to the surface now, back to the angels. Back to those that remembered.

“Thank you for letting us in Michael. I am sorry that I wasn’t able to call you beforehand.” Gabriel said.

“It’s fine. Dagon will probably like the company, it’s not like she tried to run away just a few hours ago.” Michael replied.

Was she being sarcastic? Since when were angels even able to do that? Maybe it was a symptom of whatever is making them do this.

“I am sure she will come around eventually, you are surely doing everything right.” He couldn’t believe that he was telling her that.

It was basically lying. He was an angel, he shouldn’t lie. Gabriel looked around, where was Beelzebub? Their fly was hovering a few inches over the water.

“Bee?” he called out.

They surely wouldn’t have been able to get out of the apartment but where were they? He had been talking with Michael for more than 15 minutes, what if something had happened to them? What if they had hurt themselves or worse? He saw the hand that broke the surface of the water and pulled them back onto the floor. They were still shivering but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the trauma or the fact that they were wet from head to toe. Another problem was that he wasn’t alone with them right now. He needed to act like he was still as affected as Michael but he knew that they seemed to know when he was actually in control, Gabriel really didn’t know how they managed that. But it was a good thing none the less.

So, he walked towards them and pulled them back to their feet. As long as Michael didn’t become suspicious of him everything was fine. In that matter at least. They were really soaked to the bone and the archangel didn’t waste a second as he snapped his fingers and dried their clothing with a quick miracle. Gabriel bit his lip.

They knew that he was still in control of his own actions. They knew that he wouldn’t hurt them as long as he was and they knew that what he was going to say was just acting. They needed to know, he didn’t want them to be scared of him anymore. Gabriel placed his hand on their shoulder, he made it look like he was grapping them to tightly, which he was not doing and leaned down a bit to look them in the eyes.

“Where have you been? I was worried. Don’t disappear like that again” he said.

Beelzebub was shivering, maybe it was still because of the cold? Or maybe it had been a mistake to just touch them again. But Michael would ask questions if he wouldn’t.

“Thank you for your hospitality but I think need to go for now. I promised to make Bee some gross matter, you know, they’re a demon of gluttony, comes with that” he told her.

“Really? What do you want to make them? If you need something, I am pretty sure that Aziraphale has some food laying around. If to miracle it into existence is going to be a problem.” Micheal spoke.

He was fairly sure that there was more behind it than her just trying to be nice. At least in the situation they were in right now. So, he needed to come up with something.

“Chocolate cake, I wanted to make a chocolate cake” was that really the best he could come up with.

“The only problem that is there is he thinking he is able to make anything that has something to do with cooking or baking. I suspect that he can’t even make a salad on his own without setting the kitchen on fire” Beelzebub said.

Their voice sounded normal but he noticed that they weren’t. They were still scared and slightly shivering. It just seemed like they wanted to get out of this situation as fast as he did. Gabriel also noticed how uncomfortable they were as they seemingly forced themselves to lean their head against his chest. They held their fly in their arms. That was some really good acting there he needed to admit. He also knew where they were trying to go with this.

“My cooking is not that bad Bee” Gabriel replied.

“He tried to make scrambled eggs yesterday, he cracked them open and just left the shells in the food, he also burned it. Not even I could eat that” they told him.

They were trying to make this sound like the rather annoying and without any consequence bickering of a couple that was perfectly content with the situation. They were neither of those things. Michael simply nodded at that, it seemed to be enough of an answer to keep her from worrying about any of that.

“Goodbye Michael. Just now that if you need anything you can just call me or come over. Both would be fine” Gabriel said before he walked them towards the door.

He noticed that their breathing had become faster and that was never a good sign. He also remembered what he had talked about with Dagon while he hadn’t really been in a sane state of mind, which was the understatement of the century by the way.

“Oh, and thank you for your advice Duke Dagon, it really helped quite a lot” he told her before the door fell close behind both of them.

Beelzebub took a few quick steps away from him and walked down the hallway. It was bright, like nearly everything in heaven. He caught up with them.

“Are you fine?” Gabriel asked.

If looks could kill, he would discorporate on the spot.

“What is that even for a question? Does it look like I am fine? Is there anything that seems like it is fine right now” they buzzed at him.

“I’m sorry Bee” he bit his lip. They sighed.

“I need to talk to you about something” they said after they had walked for a few minutes.

“What is it?” he replied.

“I need to speak with you about the Antichrist”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you have time for that. 
> 
> P.S. There is going to be more of Aziraphale and Crowley in the next few chapters no worries. Also the situation is going to get worse for Crowley and Dagon. And God knows how long Gabriel will stay himself this time. 
> 
> P.P. Yes I am adding the Beelzebub is Adam's other parent headcanon in this. I think it just makes more sense. Hope that isn't a problem for anyone. 
> 
> Oh and here are a few imaginary cookies for everyone.


	15. Chapter 15

Azriel was waiting outside of the church. It was around 5 am and Adam had fallen asleep a few hours ago and she had secured the wards around the old building again. She really didn’t know why he had thought that calling an angel an archangel out of all beings would be a good idea. But she still wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him. Even if he had been kind of stupid. She noticed the lightening the second it flickered and lightened the sky up. The archangel had arrived. Azriel stood up straighter and pulled the hood of her jacket, which she had taken back from Adam after organizing him an actual blanket, further into her face. Which she really didn’t need to do since her eyes were a clean and simple blue. Nothing about them seemed to be unhuman. Now she just needed to get this over with as fast as possible. 

“I expected something else” Uriel spoke “A warrior, someone scarred from the war, a demon that was hiding or an angel that had gone rouge. A Nephilim probably but not a child” 

Azriel turned around to face her. 

“I am no child. I am not a little kid that needs protection. I have gone through way too much to let you call me a child. I am just here to tell you one thing. If you so much as think about hurting Adam I will destroy you.” The girl hissed. 

Uriel didn’t flinch. But really, who would be scared of a little girl, in blue jeans, a black shirt, white-golden Sneakers, fishnet gloves and a purple white college jacket with a hood that seemed like she had sewed it onto it herself. Azriel didn’t look scary. But that didn’t mean that Uriel wasn’t cautious. She had no idea what this child actually was or what she could do. 

“I don’t know why Adam called you or why your number was in my phone in the first place. The only thing I know is that there is something very wrong in heaven. I can sense it and I don’t know what it is but from how you are acting I can tell that I am right. “ The younger one said. 

“Something is off and no one knows what is causing it You don’t know anything about that, do you?” Uriel asked. 

“Maybe it’s some sort of joke from the almighty? I just know that I am supposed to be dead and if I am than this is some joke of an afterlife, I can tell you” was she really trying to make a joke right now? 

“I can assure you that you are still alive. It would be in your best interest if you and the ex-Antichrist stay here for now. Hell isn’t really a place anymore and heaven is not an option at the moment” the archangel continued. 

“I gathered that much. Is there anything else you have to say or are you fucking off towards heaven again” the teen raised an eyebrow. 

“Don’t talk to me like that. I want to know what you are and why you are so focused on protecting Satan’s ex-offspring. It’s not like he is of any use after he changed reality so that he wasn’t the Antichrist anymore” maybe Uriel shouldn’t have asked that but she wanted to know. It could be useful later on. 

“Satan isn’t god and even the almighty used a human as a mom for the whole Christ thingy. I don’t exactly know what happened back then, I was kind of dead at the time. The thing I am saying with this is that Adam Young has a mother and it’s not a human this time around. “ Azriel explained. 

“Are you trying to tell me that Adam Young’s mother is a demon, an actual demon?” Uriel hadn’t really thought about it, no one had. 

They had just assumed that Lucifer had done the same thing that the almighty had done. Turned out that they all had been so wrong. 

“Yes, and they are still his mother, there is no changing that” the teen said. 

They, around 1% of the demons used this pronoun, which at least meant that there weren’t that many subjects. But 1% of 10 Million was still a lot. That left 100.000 demons. Uriel was thinking about it. Lucifer wouldn’t have a child with someone who was only good enough to kiss his shoes. So, it needed to be someone in the higher (lower) ranks of hell. And Uriel knew only one single demon that would fit this description. It would also explain Adam Young’s blue eyes. The ex-Antichrist looked a lot like Lucifer before the fall but the eyes were different. There were only a handful of demons that had blue eyes. How could no one have seen this? It was so obvious. Who would have been better fitting for the job than Satan’s right-hand person? The prince of hell, Lord of flies and foremost demon of gluttony. Ba’al. Beelzebub. 

Uriel swallowed. That just meant that all of them had a lot more problems. If Gabriel found out about this, in the state he was in right now, he would surely to kill Adam. Why had she even thought that coming here would be a good idea. This just made everything so much worse. Uriel sighed. 

“So, Lord Beelzebub is Adam’s other parent. Not like I already have enough stuff to deal with” whoever said that angels didn’t know what sarcasm was had been wrong. 

“Let me just say that none of this is my fault. I am just trying to protect Adam.” Azriel said. Blood was thicker than water even if angels didn’t really have blood by definition but it was the same. 

“I want to know why you are protecting him? How can I be sure that you aren’t going to kill him if he turns out to be useless” Uriel told her.

Azriel stamped her foot on the ground. 

“I would never hurt my little brother” She shouldn’t have said. 

Why had she said that? Uriel only looked slightly surprised. This was better than it could have been. 

“Really, really interesting but could we shorten this a bit I have other issues to deal with” said another voice. 

Uriel’s face turned into a colder expression and the archangel took a step forwards, walking between her and whoever that over person was. 

“Michael what are you doing here?” Uriel asked. 

“Do you really think I would let you go to earth at a time like this without supervision. And now you are here, fraternizing with this half-bred or whatever she is. And it turns out that the Antichrist is still alive.” Michael spoke. 

“You are not going to hurt Adam. I won’t let you” Azriel jumped into the conversation. 

“You have no right to say anything. Uriel where is he? We need to put an end to this.” Michael pulled a sword out of its halter. 

Had she had this before? Michael looked from them to the church, which was the only building near this point so it wasn’t really hard to figure out where he was. 

“Go to Adam, I am going to deal with this” Uriel was probably going to make the worst mistake in her whole existence. 

But this was about kids. So, it was kind of worth it. 

Azriel didn’t believe this to be a good idea but an archangel was surely better at dealing with another archangel than her. The teen just ran back to the church. She needed to strengthen the wards again. There was no other way and she also didn’t really have much hope left. She knew who Michael was and if no miracle happened, they were probably all going to die today. Azriel ripped the doors of the building open and kicked them close behind her. 

“Adam? Adam!” she yelled. 

Where was he? What if the other angel hadn’t been alone? She shouldn’t panic now. But what if he was already dead. 

“Is everything alright?” a quiet voice asked from the other side of the room. 

Adam still had the blanket around his shoulders but he was still alive and not hurt. 

“No, it’s not. Someone found out we are here and I don’t think we’ll be able to get out of here in time” she explained. 

Saying that it was his fault wouldn’t help them. She was worried and it wasn’t like she could do much. She walked up to the boy and sat down on the bench that he was kneeling on. 

“Are we going to be fine?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. I really don’t know” Azriel answered. 

“Here I made you a cup of tea my love. But be careful with your hand” Aziraphale said as he handed him the drink. 

“Thank you, angel” Crowley replied. 

He was scared. He wasn’t shacking but he was way more cautious of every little move that the principality made. The angel was getting worse, he could feel it, he could see it. He checked the drink for holy water before he took a little sip. This wasn’t his angel anymore. By now Crowley wasn’t even sure that he could bring him back. He was useless, a pathetic excuse of a demon and he had probably been a way worse angel in the beginning. For now, he could only wait for his hand to heal. He wasn’t safe with Aziraphale anymore. He would probably never be safe with him again. The angel brushed a hand trough Crowley’s hair. 

“Let me get a hairbrush love, we need to fix this mess.” Aziraphale said. 

The demon knew that his hair had grown out quite a bit while he had hidden on earth but right now, he didn’t actually care how it looked like, not right now. The angel left and came back less than a minute later, with a hairbrush in his hand. Crowley just wanted to get everything back to how it had been before Armageddon. The angel pulled Crowley further towards him and began to tuck the brush through his hair. Something bad had happened to Aziraphale and he wanted to know what it was. But Crowley could relax for a few minutes, right? 

Aziraphale wasn’t going to kill him, that was for sure and he was tired again. Maybe Aziraphale had put something in his drink that hadn’t been holy and just a sleeping pill or something like that. His eyes fluttered close for a second. He felt Aziraphale press a kiss on his neck and continued to brush the other’s hair. Crowley wanted to sleeps. He slowly let himself fall back and fell against Aziraphale’s chest. Why was he so tired, it didn’t make any sense? Crowley knew that something was off and so he tried to stay awake. This was the fault of what had become of his angel and he was the one suffering. Well, there were surely one’s of his kind that were treated worse than him or had things done to them that had been worse than everything he would say out loud. He shouldn’t be worried about anyone else right now but he just hoped that Beelzebub, Dagon and Erik were fine or at least still sane. 

But he just couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore and they fell close again. Aziraphale had exchanged the hairbrush with his finger and Crowley wasn’t able to do anything but subconsciously snuggle against him. He knew that he needed to get out of here and find help as soon as possible bit a few more minutes weren’t going to kill anyone. 

They closed the door behind them. 

“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Gabriel asked them. 

They stopped, sucked air into their lungs and sighed at their eyes focused on the archangel. They could just say it. He was dead it didn’t matter anymore if he knew or not. 

“Adam Young was my son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short than the others. There is some Family stuff going on and I don't really have much time to write right now. 
> 
> It's finally clear how many chapters this is going to have. 
> 
> Feel free to comment if you have time and want to. 
> 
> I mean I kind of live of them right now so, have a good day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for panic attack and Charakter discorporation (Is the last one even a thing?)

“He is your what?”, Gabriel asked. 

Maybe they shouldn’t have told him but did it really matter? Adam was dead after all. They were still shacking and tried to stay as far away from him as possible. The pain that had lured in their head the whole time had gotten worse in the last minute and they felt like they were about to pass out. Which wasn’t allowed to happen right now. Gabriel had control of his mind at the moment but they didn’t know how long it would last. They didn’t take any chance with that. They knew that it wasn’t actual mind control, it wouldn’t work like that. So, whatever was influencing, nearly controlling them in a way that wasn’t actual control, surely wasn’t able to communicate with them through him. Which they didn’t want to do in any way. But all of them really needed a way to find out what or who was causing all of this. What they wanted to do right now was run, just run and get away from here. But they couldn’t and they knew it. 

“He is my son, or was”, they bit their lip. 

Adam was most likely dead. No angel would just let the ex-son of Satan live if they came across his way. 

“I am not as surprised as I should be”, the archangel replied. 

He wasn’t going to tell them what he remembered, them thinking they only ever lost one child was not ideal but better than telling them the truth. At the moment all of this would be way too much for them. He could tell them later at some point but would it be of any use. Telling them of a daughter that they didn’t remember and that was dead for 6000 years wouldn’t do any good to anyone. He wanted to kill Lucifer but Michael had already done that and getting angry would probably make it think that getting into his brain again was a good idea. Gabriel calmed his breathing. It was somehow going to be fine. He didn’t know how but he still had faith maybe the almighty would finally do something. Why did She let all of this happen? No, he wasn’t allowed to question her plan that would just make everything worse. 

“Let’s do something else to get your mind of this. I have some paperwork laying around here we could just look at it and relax for a few hours. It will probably leave us alone for now”, he said.

Beelzebub looked at him with a raised eyebrow. They just shrugged their shoulders, it would probably help a bit. It wasn’t like anything could bring their son back to live. Gabriel pulled his office chair back and stepped to the side. He seemingly tried to force a smile onto his face, it probably just looked weird. He wanted them to sit down. 

Beelzebub took a step towards him but then stopped, their corporation seemed to think that it was a good idea to stop moving right now and a rather big part of their mind totally agreed with it. They weren’t breathing, they couldn’t breathe. 

“Can I?”, Gabriel asked. 

They grabbed the first thing they were able to get their hands on and threw it against his head. It had been some sort of vase. A few drops of golden blood fell onto the floor. Beelzebub’s hands were shacking, they didn’t know what was going on. Wouldn’t something like a panic attack needed some kind of trigger. But there had been none. What was wrong with their corporation? They held their hands in front of their face, their whole body was shacking and no clear thought was able to get into their brain right now. They couldn’t think. They just didn’t want to be hurt again. They felt someone grab their wrists. 

“Bee, Bee. It’s just me I am not going to hurt you” 

Who was saying that. What was wrong with them? 

“Anael, you are going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine”, he said. 

That just made everything ten times worse. Their shacking got worse and tears began to run down their cheeks. Fuck, he had called them that a few times while he wasn’t really himself and Lucifer had probably called them that too in the time shortly after the fall. Their name wasn’t able to reach them, their old/done one would just make everything worse and a nickname would do no good. But there was still one that surely hadn’t been used a lot in the last 1000 years and he probably had only used it once or twice. He would try it, they were just going to hurt themselves with it and he could technically knock them out but wasn’t that much of an asshole. Aziraphale would have probably said that if none of this had happened. 

He tried to carefully pry their hands away from their face. He couldn’t hurt them anymore, even it was just by accident, they would never forgive him but now he just needed to calm them down as best as possible. Keep them from hurting themselves. They looked at him, their eyes were full of fear and terror, they weren’t able to think straight right now. He was still holding their wrists and closed his hands around theirs. How was he supposed to deal with this? He wasn’t trained in this, to be honest no angel or demon was but that wasn’t the point here. He pressed his lips together in a thin line before he finally opened his mouth and said something. 

“Ba’al can you hear me?”, he asked. 

That surprisingly made them stop struggling, they just froze. 

“Don’t call me that wank wings”, they buzzed and shoved him away. 

How had that even worked? It didn’t make any sense. Beelzebub seemed to have their composure back, most of it at least and they were doing something between glaring at him and staring at the wall like they wanted to murder it. They were at least partly back to normal. 

“What just happened”, the demon questioned as they got back on their feet and held the fly to their chest like someone would hold a baby. 

No, not the right comparison wrong time for that. 

“I think you had the demonic equivalent of a panic attack. I really don’t think that it works the same way with humans. I am 100% sure it doesn’t but I am not going to question that”, he replied. 

“It’s not like any of you will ever question anything”, Beelzebub said. 

“That was uncalled for”, Gabriel mumbled. 

They rolled their eyes. 

“Paperwork?”, he asked after a few moments. 

They waited a bit before they nodded. It wasn’t like they could do anything right now. Beelzebub sat down, their back pressed against the side of the bed. Adam was dead and no demon or angel, no matter how strong was able to bring someone back from that. It’s not like he was in heaven or hell either, he was just dead, gone forever. Beelzebub stayed where they were as the archangel handed them a few pieces of paper. 

One page for each of the miracles. They knew how that worked, miracle paperwork was in hell and heaven nearly the same. They needed to read over it and look for mistakes, if there were none the papers would be stamped and put into their place in the register. It was easy, everyone could do it. But back in hell they were the only one who had done any of the paperwork. That’s what they had been doing most of the time. Beelzebub looked at the first paper. Someone had miracle a new piece of clothing, the date seemed to be right and everything else was also where it should be. So, this one was alright. But they didn’t have a stamp and so they just decided to put it on the right side of them. Gabriel could put his sigil on them later. That wasn’t their job and they needed to keep their mind of other things. Of what was happening right now, of what happened to them. They just needed to stay calm and not do anything stupid or make rushed decisions. For now, they were just going through the papers and look out for any mistakes made by one of the wank wings. 

“Can you tell me something about him?”, Gabriel asked. 

They looked up from the papers and raised an eyebrow. 

“About who?”, they questioned back. 

“Adam. Is there anything you know that no one else knows?” 

He knew that he shouldn’t talk about this, shouldn’t ask about it. But Gabriel needed to know. He just needed to. There was no other way. What if Adam was still alive? Gabriel hadn’t heard one of the angels telling him that they had personally killed him. An angel would tell someone about that, wouldn’t they? He wasn’t sure. But something about all of this seemed fishy. If only if there was any way that Adam might have still been alive then Gabriel would search for him. 

“I only saw him for a few minutes before he was taken away. Adorable little baby is the only thing I can say and that he was quiet. At least for a new born baby. Oh, and I was so little away from slapping Crowley, Hastur and Ligur as they told me how they transported him. A freaking picnic basket. Whose stupid idea was that? And Crowley just put him on the backseat of his car and continued to drive like a maniac. He could have hurt him, could have killed him or whatever would have happened if his body died. I think it is enough to say that I was very angry at him. Not like I could do anything about it. Lucifer would have known”, they explained. 

Their fly, was laying in their lab and had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. 

Azriel did not know what had happened to Uriel, but she felt the presence of an archangel this time, could the holy energy that radiated off the other being. Her wards weren’t as safe as she thought that they would be. Azriel tried to keep them in place as long as she could but they broke in less than a minute and it felt like something inside of her broke. It physically hurt. 

She had told Adam to hide somewhere else in church and that he should run away if she didn’t send one of the fireflies in the next 30 minutes. She was clutching two kitchen knives, they looked a bit more like daggers than things you would normally find in a kitchen, but they were the only weapon she had been able to fight. She wasn’t going to try and fight an archangel that had a sword with her bare hands. Her fingers clutched the knives tighter. A few of the fireflies were flying around her head, it calmed her down a bit. The buzzing sound reminded her of home, of family and of safety. It wasn’t very likely that she would have any of those ever again. She flinched a bit in pain as the last of her wards was being broken and the doors swung open. 

Michael was standing in the doorway, her sword was covered in a thick red liquid, blood. It was very clearly blood. Azriel didn’t want to think about what she had done to Uriel. But it wasn’t something good. The girl just hoped that the other archangel was only discorporated. She hesitantly took a step back and her knuckles began to turn white. She was scared. Michael stalked up towards her, the sword pointed at the teen. 

“You should have given up when you had the chance to. I would have made it as painless as possible”, Michael said. 

“There is nothing painless or merciful in killing children.”, Azriel’s voice was slightly buzzing. It wasn’t loud but still audible. 

“I hereby strike you down in the name of the almighty you abomination”, the archangel told her in a cold voice. 

Like she was about to execute a criminal, which wasn’t something that Azriel agreed with in the first place but that was a problem for another day. She was able to dodge the first blow. The second one not so much and she could feel something warm running down her cheek. She tasted something metallic. If she survived this it surely wouldn’t leave a scar. This was after all just a body. It wasn’t her actual being. 

Azriel wasn’t powerful the heavenly and unholy powers a normal angel or demon possessed were nearly canceled out to her belonging to neither group and both at the same time. She could only perform the tiniest of miracles and place wards onto places. They could keep a normal angel or demon out but an archangel was something different. Something more powerful. 

She ducked behind one of the benches. Throwing a knife at Michael wouldn’t be a good idea, she would one of her weapons and would probably miss too. She hurriedly pulled the gloves off her fingers and ripped them apart in the middle, tied them together and tied the ends of what was supposed to work like a rope for now and tied each of the ends to one of the knives. Maybe this would work. She was probably going to get killed no matter what she did but trying counts too? Maybe Adam would be able to get away? She stood back up, threw one of the knives at Michael, missed and pulled it back at towards her with the rope. 

It ended in her being thrown against one of the walls and the stone began to crack. It hurt. There was something cold and sharp pressed against her throat. Michael was looking right at her, with murder in the eyes. Azriel was not going to get out of this alive. 

“You shouldn’t have tried to stand in her way. But at least the Antichrist is going to get an actual execution now, in heaven.” 

And with that the archangel pushed the blade right through her chest. Azriel could only taste more blood in her mouth, then everything turned black. 

There was something around his wrists, it was the first thing Crowley noticed as he woke up. It felt like some sort of fabric and he could barely move his hands. The demon’s mouth was dry and his throat hurt. He opened his eyes a bit more. He was laying on his side and a white fabric, maybe it was cotton or something like that, was wrapped around his wrists, tying them together. Where the fabric touched his skin, he could feel a slight burning. 

Was this shit holy? What the hell? 

Crowley sat up, he was able to do that, and sighed. He was still in Aziraphale’s bedroom and the angel was nowhere to be seen. The fabric was also tied to a part of the bed with an actual rope, which was holy, really holy, he burned his fingertips as he tried to touch it. This clearly wasn’t his angel anymore, he shouldn’t need to repeat that every second in his mind. Crowley was still tired but at the moment he was awake out of pure fear and shock. He hadn’t thought that Aziraphale would go so far and chain him to something. 

“You are awake, I was worried about you”, the angel said. 

Crowley forced himself to not flinch at the sound of his voice. An angel shouldn’t act like this. No decent being should, not even a human or a demon. 

“I am fine Aziraphale, just a bit tired”, he answered. 

Aziraphale’s posture changed but not towards a better thing. The principality took a few steps towards him and hooked his fingers under the cotton cuffs, pulling the demon towards him and back on his feet. 

“What did you just call me?”, Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley didn’t understand. He had called the angel by his time many times before, maybe it had been the tone or Aziraphale had lost even more of his sanity. Fingers closed around Crowley’s jaw tightly and forced him to look up. The angel looked disappointed, but this wasn’t the person he loved, and like he was expecting something. Crowley did the first thing he that came to his mind, even though it was slightly stupid and he had no reason to do so. 

“I’m sorry angel”, he apologized. 

Aziraphale straight up began to smile at him after that. He had thought it many times before but how did this situation just kept getting worse and worse. How long until something really bad would happen? 

Erik was sitting on the couch as Uriel came back. 

“Adam is probably dead now. There was a child of a demon and an angel walking around. Beelzebub was the mother of the Antichrist and Michael knows that we are planning something”, she was sighing while she talked. 

That was bad. All of this was bad. Could this situation really get any worse. Erik stood up and took a few steps towards where she stood. 

“I am sure you did everything you could”, he assured her. 

“I don’t think it was enough. Michael discorporated me, told me that I was going to be fixed soon.”, she replied. 

“What are you talking about?”, Erik asked. 

“I told you about the thoughts, they are getting louder and louder, more pressing, more demanding. I won’t be able to control myself for more than a few minutes. You need to take what we have of the plan and try to get Crowley and Dagon out just go to hell after that or leave them here. But you need to run now or otherwise you will never be able to get out of here. This isn’t like last time I told you that. It’s real now and its coming.”, Uriel explained. 

Erik looked towards the door and then towards the archangel again. She looked scared, truly scared. He may be stupid but he couldn’t leave her alone like this. 

“No”, Erik said loudly as he pulled her into a hug like they were old friends, “I won’t leave you alone. I don’t remember but I think I did that before and I am not going to do it again.” 

They stay like this for what felt like a really long time until her grip tightened so much that he couldn’t even breath anymore, not that he needed to. 

“You should have ran while you had the chance to”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long, I wrote it like 5 times and I am still not a 100% happy but it isn't going to get better. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, 
> 
> P.S. Please leave comments.


	17. Chapter 17

„You didn’t need to knock him out”, Crowley said. 

“Discorporating him wouldn’t have helped. It’s not my fault that every angel has gone bad shit crazy”, Azriel replied. 

Maybe it had been a bad idea to knock a principality unconscious but it wasn’t her fault and she had just wanted to help. 

“Aren’t you an angel too?”, the demon asked while she untied him. 

“Me? Only 50% angelic, maybe that’s why I am not affected. Let’s get you out of here. Any idea where they could want to kill Adam? Because Michael may have took him and I am a hundred percent sure that he is still alive. Don’t know why I am though. I thought that someone like me would die and not get discorporated. But hey looks like I was wrong. So, what about we get away from here and save the damn ex antichrist get as much demons as we can out and hide in hell?” 

She really wasn’t good at motivational speech. 

“Please don’t tell me that you are what I think you are”, Crowley sighed. 

He was sure that this child wasn’t half a human, Nephilim just died when you killed them, they didn’t just lose their body. 

“I think I might have been the prototype for a child or something like that. But I thought I was dead after the first war and now it feels like I am alive again but I missed so much time and my parents don’t even remember me anymore and the only thing I can do is protect Adam and I just can’t let Michael kill my little brother”, she continued. 

She was literally telling a random demon basically everything and why did it feel like demons weren’t as bad as angels right now and wait a minute, didn’t she know that guy, he at least seemed to be male right now, from somewhere? Azriel couldn’t pinpoint it though. 

“Ok, just please stop rambling for a minute, we need a plan.” 

They desperately needed a plan, a plan that included rescuing the demons, possible getting the angels their sanity back and safe Adam’s life on the way out. This would take time to plan, a few hours at least and they couldn’t do it here, Aziraphale would wake up pretty soon. But Crowley was also sure that Michael would wait a bit until she would execute Adam because he knew which week day it was on earth right now, Michael was surely going to wait 24 hours just so that she could execute him on Monday and not on Sunday. There was also the problem that the holiness of heaven would hurt him over time. 

“Let’s just leave, it’s a wonder you even got here without someone seeing you”, he said. 

“Someone saw me but I look angelic enough for no one to actually care.”, she shrugged. 

“Do you know any place we could go to?”, Crowley asked. 

He didn’t really think she did but hope was hard to kill indeed. 

“I mean I remember everything and my dad should too, because angels gained their memories back. I don’t think he’ll hurt his own child so maybe I’ll talk to him and you’ll wait. When it doesn’t work out you can still get away before someone finds out you are there”, Azriel suggested. 

“Who is your dad?”, Crowley asked while he walked out of the apartment. 

“Gabriel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero inspiration for this fic anymore I am so sorry. I may be writing a second part in a few months but right now I don’t have any ideas for it. So instead of giving you no ending whatsoever, I am giving you a rather bad open one. Hope it’s ok. Apologies again. 
> 
> Still hope it wasn’t too bad, thanks for reading the whole thing.


End file.
